A mis pies, señorita Swan
by SombraSST
Summary: Cuando Emma se convierte en el ser oscuro, su único y mayor deseo pasa a ser causar el caos. Para ello decide buscar la ayuda de la reina malvada, liberando la oscuridad de Regina. Sin embargo, las cosas se torcerán para la antigua salvadora cuando la reina se apropie de la daga y se cambien las tornas. Contiene escenas explícitas.
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí va otro fic SwanQueen de corte oscuro. Para qué engañarnos, me apetecía hacerlo. Espero que os guste y que me dejéis muchos reviews, porque me alimento de ellos y si no me los dais me muero D8**

* * *

 _Emma Swan_

Podía sentirlo. Como la oscuridad se adueñaba de mi corazón, de mi mente, de mi ser. Pronto Emma Swan, la salvadora, desapareció. Tenía un sólo pensamiento en mi cabeza. Caos. Quería ver el sufrimiento en los ojos de todas las personas con las que mi vista se cruzara. La lucha había durado apenas una millonésima de segundo, y no había habido conflicto alguno. Emma Swan había muerto, y el ser oscuro había tomado su lugar por completo.

_ ¡Emma!_ Mi madre me llamaba.

Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que estaba tirada en el suelo. Estaba tomando consciencia de mí misma. Pero mi primer acto, por puro instinto, fue llevar la mano a la daga que había frente a mí y guardarla en el cinturón, antes incluso de intentar ponerme en pie. Observé mi reflejo en un charco, un charco que se había formado frente a mí.

Lo primero que pensé al verme es que era más atractiva que nunca. Mi piel tenía una textura áspera, fruto de la textura que en su día tuvo Rumpelstiltskin. Mi cabello, ahora pelirrojo, caía salvajemente por entre mis hombros. Mis ojos también mostraban el color del carmín. Sonreí, mostrando unos dientes blancos y amenazantes. Era una estampa gloriosa.

_ ¡Emma!_ Aquella mujer volvió a llamarme.

Finalmente me puse en pie, con un ágil movimiento, y vi una vez más a todas aquellas personas. A mis padres, a Robin, a Killian, al cual no comprendía cómo podía haberle dicho momentos antes que le quería. Parecía a punto de mearse encima al verme. Su peor pesadilla hecha realidad. Cuando mi madre intentó acercarse di un manotazo y salió despedida por los aires. Ninguna de aquellas personas me interesaba en lo más mínimo.

La oscuridad que se había apoderado de hasta el último rincón de mi corazón, buscaba a un ser afín, alguien también oscuro, y sólo había una persona de entre las presentes que llamaba mi atención. Quería quemar aquella ciudad, hasta los cimientos, desde luego, pero lo cierto es que no pretendía hacerlo sola. Necesitaba a alguien que me ayudase, y no se me ocurría nadie mejor que la reina más temida de todos los tiempos.

_ ¡Emma, basta!_ Esta vez era Killian el que me llamaba. Me volví, y le miré con indiferencia._ Tienes que luchar contra esto. Eres más fuerte que esa magia negra que te controla.

Nada en mi interior reaccionó ante aquellas palabras. Si quedaba algo de la vieja Emma, la que salía con aquel hombre por pura pena, no reaccionó ante sus palabras. De hecho, las palabras que salieron de mi interior, probablemente fueran las que ella habría empleado si tuviese el valor para decírselo.

_ Vete a la mierda, capullo._ Le hice volar por los aires, sólo con la mirada.

Regina preparó una bola de fuego, y me la lanzó, pero no me hizo ningún daño. Me lancé sobre ella y la tomé por el cuello, obligándola a abrir la boca. Presioné sus labios con los míos, obligándola a tragar la oscuridad que salía de mi boca para entrar en la suya. No iba a quedarse allí, pero sí que despertaría la oscuridad que Regina se esforzaba tanto por reprimir. Tanto potencial desaprovechado.

Me separé, mirándola a los ojos. Y no vi a Regina, la alcaldesa, vi a la reina malvada, que lanzó una risotada, una risa de poder, segura de sí misma. Y rápidamente entendí el motivo. Cuando alzó la mano, vi la daga, mi daga, en sus manos. Me llevé la mano al cinturón nerviosamente, y efectivamente, había desaparecido. Me la había quitado cuando creía que la tenía dominada.

_ De rodillas.

Su voz sonó autoritaria y decidida, y a mi cabeza acudió inmediatamente que ponerse de rodillas era la mejor idea del mundo. Casi me lancé al suelo para obedecerla. Ella sonreí aún más satisfecha si es que era posible.

_ Bésame los pies.

Y así lo hice. Besé sus pies amorosamente, sintiendo lo suave que tenía la piel, lo bien cuidadas que estaban sus uñas. Sentía como algo llegaba a mi pecho, algo cálido y excitante me sucedía cuando aquella mujer me controlaba.

_ ¡Regina! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Parecía que mi madre se había perdido parte del número que habíamos protagonizado. Sin embargo, cuando miró a los ojos de Regina, se quedó parada en seco. Era casi irónico, mi nueva yo apenas había hecho mella en ella, pero ahora, mirando a los ojos de Regina, en un sólo segundo, podía ver el más puro terror en sus ojos. Porque lo había entendido en el primer instante.

_ Emma... ¿Qué has hecho?_ Le temblaban las manos.

_ Ella sólo me ha recordado una promesa que hace tiempo hice y que, lamentablemente, parezco haber olvidado. Juré que destruiría tu felicidad, y lo cierto es que esa es una tarea que tengo a medias._ Se rió._ Mírate, aterrada, sin esperanzas. Sabes perfectamente lo fácilmente que podría matarte ahora mismo. Podría decirle a Emma que lo hiciera, o hacerlo yo misma. Pero ambas sabemos que eso se quedaría corto con respecto a lo que en realidad te mereces.

_ Regina ¡Piensa que lo que dices!_ Mary Margaret gritó._ Después de todo lo que has progresado. Ahora que por fin eres feliz.

_ ¿Feliz? No, me temo que no. Me has engañado para creer que una vida vacía me hace feliz. Me has engañado para creer que lo que tú tienes es lo que yo deseo._ Hizo una pausa._ Y deberías estar mucho más asustada de lo que estás, porque me has dado mil motivos más para odiarte. Así que... hazme ese favor... y muestra a tus amigos cómodo de asustada estás en realidad.

Regina hizo un gesto con la mano, y vi como Mary Margaret trataba en vano de intentar ocultar que un charco se estaba formando a sus pies. Pero era inútil. Toda la parte baja de su vestido se transparentaba. Se había meado encima de puro terror. ¿Era malo que aquello me hubiese puesto?

_ Mírate ahora, Blancanieves. Ha merecido la pena todo lo que he tenido que esperar para verte así. Humillada, sin esperanzas. ¿Qué tienes ahora, Blancanieves? ¿En qué puesto te deja esto? Eres inútil sin tener a tu hija, a la que has tratado como un peón desde que ha venido a esta ciudad.

A mi memoria acudieron una por una todas las veces en las cuales me había abandonado, las veces en las que me había rechazo... Aquella ocasión en la que había apartado a mi hermano de mí, por miedo. Miedo a mi magia, a mi poder. Ahora le daría verdaderas razones para tener miedo.

Regina alzó la mano una vez más, y mis repugnantes padres desaparecieron de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, Killian y Robin aún seguían allí. Estaban paralizados ante lo que sus novias habían hecho. Robin se adelantó, y pisó por accidente el charco que Blanca había dejado. No pude evitar sonreír.

_ Emma... hazme un favor, ¿Quieres?_ Regina miraba su móvil en aquel momento, como si la presencia de aquellos dos hombres no le importase en absoluto._ Mata a estos dos.

_ Será un placer, majestad._ Respondí en el acto.

Extendí las mano y, esta se envolvieron en humo morado. Nunca había practicado aquel hechizo, pero sabía que se me daría bien. A fin de cuentas, la magia fluía en mi interior.

_ ¿De modo que así es como vas a terminar nuestra relación, Regina?_ Robin la miraba, intentando llegar a su lado humano, pero los ojos de Regina seguían igual de fríos._ ¿Después de todo lo que hemos pasado?

_ ¿Lo que hemos pasado? ¿A qué te refieres, exactamente?_ Regina fingió que se esforzaba por pensar._ Quizá en cuando me abandonaste... o tal vez en las veces en las que te acostaste con mi hermana... o quizá en el momento en el que estabas decidido a dejarme por ella. La verdad, sería difícil decidirme. Y en cuanto a ti, Killian, no es personal... simplemente te ahorro sufrimiento. La verdad es que no sois más que personajes secundarios en mi historia... y cuando acabo con esa gente... sencillamente me deshago de ella.

Me moví como una sombra, apareciendo detrás de ellos, y les atravesé la espalda, llegando hasta sus corazones. Los arranqué rápidamente, pero no los aplasté, eso sería demasiado sencillo. Regina me había ordenado que los matara, y por tanto, quería impresionarla.

Uno de ellos empezó a arder, y el otro, se recubrió de escarcha. Hook gritó de dolor, tratando de apagar un fuego que no lo envolvía, mientras que Robin se esforzaba por abrazarse a sí mismo intentando retener el calor corporal. Me divirtió ver cómo se le iban quedando morados los labios. Finalmente, mis dedos se convirtieron en garras, e hice que su corazón se hiciera pedazos. Cayó al suelo, con aspecto de haber muerto de hipotermia.

Apagué el corazón de Hook, que se me quedó mirando, suplicándome con la mirada. Una vez más, estaba intentando llegar a mi lado humana.

_ Emma, no lo hagas._ Suplicó, mudamente.

Aunque hubiese querido detenerme, no habría podido. Regina tenía la daga. Regina era mi ama y señora mi reina, y yo era su soldado. Me llevé el corazón a los labios, y le di un bocado. El corazón comenzó a sangrar, manchando mi rostro. Hook se llevó la mano al pecho, tosiendo sangre sin control, hasta quedar tirado en el suelo. Di un segundo bocado y me terminé aquel órgano sangrante, todo ello bajo la atenta mirada de Regina, que me indicó con el dedo que me acercara.

Me puso la mano en el hombro, y nos trasladó a su casa. Me ordenó que me quedase fuera, mientras entraba en la casa. Probablemente quisiera esconder mi daga. No tenía que llevarla encima, mientras fuera la última persona en haber tocado la daga, tendría que obedecerla.

Me abrió la puerta y entré con calma. Me sentía fuera de lugar mientras andábamos escaleras arriba. Ella iba directa a su cuarto. Yo iba tras ella, observándola moverse. Las cosas iban a cambiar significativamente en la ciudad, y me moría de ganas de ver lo que Regina habría preparado. Quizá no fuese libre, pero si tenía que obedecer a alguien, no había nadie que prefiriera antes que a Regina.

Se tumbó en la cama, y una sonrisa perversa apareció en su rostro. Había despertado la oscuridad más profundad de su ser, tanto como se había despertado la mía. Y por ello esperaba que aquello con lo que yo fantaseaba fuese lo mismo que se le pasaba por la mente. Pero Regina hizo aparecer una copa de vino y se quedó simplemente mirándome, sin decir absolutamente nada, durante un buen rato, hasta que dio aquella orden.

_ Quítate la ropa, Emma._ Cruzó las piernas.

Me llevé las manos a la chaqueta y me desprendí de ella. La hice arder, decidida a no volver a llevar aquella chaqueta nunca más, pues representaba a la vieja yo, la salvadora. Y esa parte de mí había desaparecido. Iba a cambiar de estilo, y por ello poco me importó despojarme de mis ropas con mis dedos convertidos en afiladas uñas.

Me mostré tal como era. Mi piel ahora estaba cubierta por completo, tal como había imaginado. Sin embargo, no me desagradaba mi apariencia. Además comprobé que, sólo con el pensamiento, podía hacer desaparecer ese aspecto, y dejar salir mi antiguo aspecto.

Pero Regina no me pidió que lo hiciera, por lo que me acerqué tal como estaba. Ella también se despojó de su ropa, y pasó sus manos por mis pechos. Me estremecí, percatándome de lo sensible que se había vuelto mi piel. En aquella zona no era áspera, por contra, esta tersa. Yo miraba los pechos de la reina, tan apetecibles a mis ojos. La antigua Emma nunca había tenido aquellos instintos. Yo, sin embargo, me encontraba abrumada por el deseo.

Sin dudarlo un sólo segundo más, llevé mis ásperas manos a sus pechos y los acaricié. Ella se dejó hacer. Nos estábamos examinando la una a la otra. Regina bajó sus manos a mi trasero, y yo hice lo mismo que ella. Nos miramos a los ojos, y ella me hizo una pregunta.

_ Sé sincera... ¿Desde cuándo fantaseabas con esto?

_ Prácticamente desde que te conozco._ Dije, sin dejar de observarla._ Siempre noté algo cuando estaba contigo. ¿Tú también fantaseabas?

_ Eso, Sheriff, me lo reservo para mí._ Dijo, empujándome sobre la cama.

Era cruel, había que reconocerlo. Pero eso era justo lo que esperaba de la reina malvada. Se tumbó sobre mí y me besó en los labios, mordiéndolos, para después empujar mi cabeza hacia abajo. Entendí rápidamente el mensaje y me centré en su sexo, sumisamente.

Me hice inmediatamente adicta al sabor de la reina, explorando sus más profundas intimidades. Llevé mis manos a mi sexo, al tiempo que mi boca seguía trabajando. Ningún hombre me había hecho sentir así, tan humillada pero poderosa al mismo tiempo. Regina emitió un grito de placer cuando finalmente obtuvo su éxtasis, y me abandonó a mi suerte, quedándose dormida. Yo me acurruqué a su lado y no tardé en hacerlo. Estaba insatisfecha... pero estaba que la reina, que aferró uno de mis pechos entre sueños, me diese algo para mí al día siguiente, y no que tuviese que darme placer a mí misma en silencio para no despertarla, como hacía en aquellos momentos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Quiero que conste que hace varias horas que tengo este capítulo terminado. Sin embargo, fanfiction se ha puesto en huelga durante un día entero. Aquí va el capítulo dos. Disfrutadlo. También tenemos portada nueva, más sexy si cabe :3**

* * *

 _Regina Mills_

Hacía muchos años que no me sentía tan segura. Estaba cansada de tener miedo a cometer errores. Por fin tenía la mente clara, sabía lo que quería y no tenía que preocuparme por estar saliendo con un hombre al que no amaba. Me levanté y me encontré sola en la cama, por un segundo temí haber sido traicionada, pero al momento escuché pasos, y vi a Emma entrar con una bandeja de plata entre las manos.

_ No recuerdo haberle perdido el desayuno, señorita Swan._ Alcé una ceja._ No me malentienda, me gusta el gesto, pero me sorprende. ¿Acaso pretende envenenarme? Tenga por seguro que le saldría caro.

Emma sonrió con picardía, dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa y dejándose caer sobre mí. La verdad, no entendía de dónde había surgido esa química tan repentina, pero mentiría si trataba de negar cuanto me gustaba. Era como si siempre hubiese estado ahí, oculta por el miedo.

_ Sólo quiero complaceros, mi reina._ Tomó una fresa de un pequeño cuenco de cristal y se la llevó a los labios._ Jamás os envenenaría.

_ Te lo agradezco._ Me llevé también una fresa a los labios._ Pero no tengo demasiado apetito. Tengo que pensar en algo que hacer, para mi venganza. Algo grande.

_ ¿Cómo otra maldición?_ Emma me miraba desde la cama, seguía desnuda, tratando de tentarme. Y es cierto, estaba tentada, pero era parte de lo que me había hecho. Encontraba muy divertido verla tan ansiosa.

_ Maldiciones, maldiciones. Desde que lancé la mía han lanzado tantas que ya no tiene ni gracia._ Me reí con ganas._ Incluso los modositos de tus padres han lanzado una. Y hablando de ellos... mientras pienso... me apetece atormentarlos un poco.

_ ¿Puedo apuntarme?_ Emma me miraba suplicante. Ver al ser oscuro mirarme de esa manera era casi cómico, lo sería incluso si no estuviese desnuda.

_ No lo haría sin ti._ Me reí._ La verdad es que tu madre y yo tenemos un duelo de espadas pendiente. Hizo trampa la última vez.

_ Yo puedo ocuparme de quitar al calzonazos de mi padre de en medio._ Emma estaba más decidida que nunca.

_ Será una pena no verlo en directo._ Sonreí._ Bueno, debemos cambiarnos... No esperemos más.

 _Blancanieves_

Creo que nunca había pasado tanto miedo. La forma en la que Emma me había mirado, me había destrozado por completo. Y luego estaba Regina. La reina malvada había vuelto. Me decía que era cosa de la magia de Emma, que se le pasaría, que Henry encontraría la manera de volver a poner a Regina de nuestro lado. Pero en el fondo sabía que sólo me engañaba.

¿Cómo iba a negar lo asustada que estaba? Me había orinado encima. Pero lo que más me pesaba era que Emma y David lo habían visto. Era una cobarde. Y por eso precisamente estaba en aquel salón. La mujer frente a mí, sentada en un sofá de orejas, agitaba una copa de vino. Su pálida mano sujetando la copa era lo que se veía en la oscuridad.

_ Lo que me pides, Blancanieves, es que renuncie a lo que soy, a mi identidad por completo._ Los ojos de la mujer brillaron en la oscuridad._ Es cuanto me queda. He perdido el resto. Las personas a las que quería han desaparecido, sin explicación. ¿Y tú quieres que yo desaparezca para que Regina vuelva a estar de tu parte?

_ Eso no es lo que te pido, y lo sabes._ Intentaba sonar decidida, pero no dejaba de temblar._ Sabes que sólo hay una manera de que Regina reaccione. Y tú eres la única que puede hacerlo. Robin ha muerto. ¿Vas a poner a Henry en peligro?

_ No soy yo quién va a hacerlo._ Tiró la copa al suelo._ No intentes culparme de tus errores. No soy yo la que pone la vida de inocentes niños en riesgo. Eres tú la que abandonó a tu hija, y la que ahora quiere usar a su nieto como peón. ¿Acaso crees que a Regina no le sobran razones para odiarte?

_ Pero...

_ Pero nada._ Se levantó, aún manteniéndose en las sombras._ Eres una mujer cobarde y desentendida. Encárgate de tus propios problemas.

_ Pero A...

_ ¡Márchate!

Asentí y salí fuera, donde David me esperaba junto a la camioneta. Negué con la cabeza y él se llevó las manos al rostro. Estaba frustrado, tanto como yo lo estaba. No sabíamos qué hacer. Estaba claro que no íbamos a poder hacer nada contra el poder de Emma y Regina combinadas.

_ Saludos, progenitores.

Nos volvimos a la vez para ver a Emma. Su piel volvía a tener su aspecto habitual, pero en sus ojos seguía brillando la malicia que vimos el día anterior. Iba vestida de cuero, con pantalones ajustados y una chaqueta muy llamativa. En la mano llevaba una espada, con la que estaba jugando. Casi no parecía ser el oscuro. Pero probablemente era así porque lo hacía más duro.

_ Desenvaina, David._ Dijo, apuntándole con la espada. _ Combate conmigo u os mato a los dos. Tú decides.

_ No lo hagas..._ Le susurré, cuando le vi adelantarse.

Lo siguiente que vi fue como un relámpago, y en un pestañeo, David y Emma habían desaparecido. Estaba sola y entonces escuché aquellos pasos. Me giré, y allí estaba Regina. Todo había sido una excusa para quedarme a solas con ella, por supuesto. Debería haberlo supuesto.

Regina no había cambiado demasiado sus ropas, aunque en aquella ocasión no llevaba una de sus faldas. Iba vestida con un traje holgado, con la americana abierta y con pantalón, probablemente por comodidad. Había cambiado su maquillaje, recordándome al que llevaba cuando la maldición estaba activa. Y también llevaba una espada en la mano.

Me vi yo misma con una en la mía, que producto de los temblores casi se me caía. Regina avanzaba sin prisas, confiada. Yo adelanté la espada, buscando mantenerla apartada, pero Regina no tenía el más mínimo temor.

_ Mírate, aquí sola, sin tu marioneta matrimonial._ Regina alzó la espada._ ¿Podrás vencerme en un duelo a espada sin su ayuda?

El primer mandoblazo casi me hace caer al suelo. Pero mantuve la compostura y me alcé un poco. Regina sólo jugaba, obligándome a contraatacar, pero me esquivaba en el último segundo.

_ ¿Sabes lo que hice anoche, Blancanieves?_ No le contesté, mordiéndome el labio._ Me acosté con Emma. Y fue precioso. ¿Sabes? Creo que repetiremos pronto. Me gustan los trucos que conoce.

Regina nunca había sido tan rastrera. Siempre tenía un límite, por mucho que fuese la villana. Sin embargo ahora no parecía tener reparos en humillarme de mil formas. Pero lo peor es que sabía que lo que me estaba diciendo era cierto. Tiré la espada al suelo y rompí a llorar. Ya no me quedaban fuerzas.

 _Emma Swan_

Pasé la lengua por el filo de la espada, ante la atenta mirada de David. Estaba descubriendo mis nuevos poderes, y me había sorprendido ver mi velocidad. Me movía como una centella y la espada no pesaba nada en absoluto, la movía como si fuese de papel. Me lancé sobre David, y los aceros chocaron. Con un sólo movimiento le arrebaté su arma y mi espada llegó a su cuello, rozándolo. El acero se manchó de sangre, y me relamí los labios.

_ Sería tan fácil matarte... "papi"_ Me reí con ganas._ Tienes tanta suerte de que Regina tenga otros planes para ti.

_ ¿Otros planes?_ Habría tragado saliva, pero entonces se abría ensartado la nuez.

_ Regina quiere destruir vuestra felicidad._ Me acerqué y le cogí por la camisa con facilidad._ Y confieso que suenan tan bien sus planes. Vais a sufrir una pequeña... reeducación.

 _Regina Mills_

Blancanieves se quedó en el suelo, inerte, esperando su destino. Yo en cambio, no iba a matarla. Eso sería rápido, y no sufriría apenas. Pero yo quería que sufriera. ¿Mi objetivo en aquel momento? Quería destrozar ese matrimonio perfecto. Emma llegó con David, y lo tiró de mala manera sobre su mujer. Se abrazaron, presas del pánico, pero yo miré directamente hacia Emma.

_ ¿Qué tal se te dan lo hechizos de control mental, querida mía?_ Pregunté, mirando a la pelirroja.

_ Creo que me será fácil, querida reina._ Emma me hizo una reverencia. Me encantó ese gesto.

_ Adelante, prepara a estos dos._ Los señalé, y Emma, en apenas un pestañeo, lo dejó a ambos en trance profundo.

Yo me agaché, y me los quedé mirando. Sabía exactamente cómo lograr que ese "matrimonio perfecto", se fuese directamente al infierno. Me acerqué y susurré unas palabras a ambos cónyuges.

_ Escuchadme, encantadores príncipes, porque lo que digo es muy importante._ Dije, con cierto misterio._ Os voy a dar tan sólo dos órdenes, pero estas llegarán hasta lo más hondo de vuestro subconsciente.

_ Llegarán hasta lo más hondo de nuestro subconsciente._ Repitieron ambos.

_ Bien._ Emma me escuchaba con atención._ A partir de ahora, sois adictos al sexo. Estaréis excitados cada minuto de cada día, durante el resto de vuestras vidas.

_ El resto de nuestras vidas._ Repitió Blancanieves. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero la mirada estaba desenfocada.

_ Sin embargo, lo intentéis como lo intentéis, será imposible mantener relaciones el uno con el otro. No os encontraréis atractivos de ningún modo en el ámbito sexual. De hecho, David._ Me reí un poco._ A partir de ahora será totalmente imposible que se te levante gracias a Blancanieves.

_ Totalmente imposible._ Repitió el príncipe.

_ Vámonos, Emma._ Pasé la mano por su cintura._ Creo que después de esto te has ganado que te compense por dejarte a medias ayer.

_ ¿Harías eso por mí?_ Emma me puso morritos.

 _Blancanieves_

Cuando desperté, Emma y Regina habían desaparecido. Se me escapó un gemido, y al bajar la vista, comprobé que mis dedos se hundían hasta lo más hondo de mi ser. Me estaba masturbando inconscientemente. Lo cierto es que me sentía muy caliente. Me estaba tocando en mitad del bosque, sola. Sentía tanto morbo. Mis manos se dirigieron a mi pecho, buscando placer ansiosamente.

Nunca me había sentido así, era como si no pudiese sentirme satisfecha, por más que me esforzara. Escuché un gemido sonoro cerca de donde me encontraba, y miré en aquella dirección. Encontré a David en la misma situación que yo. Se machacaba el miembro como si no hubiese mañana. Sonreí con picardía y me acerqué, con intención de darle una sorpresa.

Le pillé de improviso, y me metí su miembro entre los labios. Pero al contrario de lo que esperaba, en cuando su miembro rozó mis labios, se puso flácido. Nos miramos, sin terminar de entenderlo, y traté de volver a darle vida usando las manos. Le besé en los labios, cadenciosamente. Él llevó las manos a mis pechos, pero en cuanto lo hizo, mis pezones se reblandecieron, y mi sexo se enfrió. Nos separamos un momento, e inmediatamente mis pezones se endurecieron aún más que antes. El miembro de David se alzó enseguida, pidiendo guerra.

Ansiosamente traté de llevármelo a la boca de nuevo, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Flácido e inapetente. Y entonces pensé en lo que había pasado justo antes de despertar. En la sonrisa cruel de Regina.

_ Qué nos han hecho...

 _Emma Swan_

Me agarré al cabecero de la cama, sintiendo las embestidas que el arnés de Regina me propinaba. Grité de placer, notando los azotes sobre mi culo. Había pedido específicamente que mantuviese mi aspecto humano, y eso me hacía más vulnerable a sus castigos. Mis nalgas estaban enrojecidas, pero Regina no se detenía y me seguía azotando. Sus dientes se clavaron sobre mi hombro y lancé un grito.

Por fin alcancé aquel ansiado orgasmo que tanto me había negado mi amada reina. Regina se quedó frente a mí, rodeándome con los brazos. Me miraba a los ojos. Puso su mano sobre mi rostro. No entendía aquel arrebato de ternura, pero confieso que me gustó que se acercara y me diese un suave beso en los labios.

Acto seguido, se dio la vuelta y se quedó dormida, o al menos lo fingió. Regina era una mujer demasiado compleja para mí. Siempre lo había sido. Me tumbé sobre la cama, incapaz de dormir. Había tantas cosas sobre ella que no entendía.

 _¿?_

La petición de Blancanieves era absurda hasta un punto enfermizo. Estaba desesperada, pero ella siempre lo estaba. Era incapaz de encontrar soluciones prácticas a sus problemas. Siempre necesitaba que otras personas interviniesen, que otros le sacasen las castañas del fuego. El sonido de la puerta me distrajo. Hice un gesto y la puerta se abrió. Ya me temía que iban a recurrir a él.

_ Dile a tu abuela que ya le he dicho que no. Es rastrero que te mande a ti.

Henry Mills no me contestó directamente. Se acercó y dejó la mochila que llevaba en una butaca. Se levantó una nube de polvo. Había polvo por toda la mansión. Era una casa demasiado grande, y limpiarla me hacía evocar viejos recuerdos. A fin de cuentas, cuando se creó Storybrooke, esa casa ni tan siquiera era mí.

_ No me ha pedido ella que venga._ Me dijo, seguro de sí mismo._ He venido porque quiero.

_ ¿Tú también quieres esconderte en un refugio y dejarme a mí todo el trabajo?_ Le miré a los ojos.

_ No._ Henry me miró directamente, sin pestañear. Parece que, después de todo, había algo de valor en esa familia._ Pero sé que yo sólo no voy a poder detenerla.

_ Extrañas a tus madres, ¿Verdad?_ Hablé en un susurro. Sabía muy bien lo que era echar de menos a alguien. Suspiré._ Muy bien, chico. Lo haré.

Henry sonrió. Parecía que había recuperado la esperanza. Supongo que no podía evitarlo. Era incapaz de negarle a un niño una petición como aquella.


	3. Chapter 3

**Estáis de suerte, porque la inspiración no me abandona, y traigo otro capitulito calentito para rematar. Love, ya nos pondremos con eso, no te preocupes, que no se queda olvidado. Gracias, Vnat07, esa es la intención con estas dos. Y no, Snow no habla con Maléfica,, pero eso ya lo resolvemos en este episodio. Hasta pronto :3**

* * *

 _Henry Mills_

Un héroe es un héroe. Por más que pase el tiempo, por más que se recluya entre las sombras. Y por eso aquella mujer estaba allí. Nos encontrábamos frente al mausoleo de la familia. Era arriesgado, y sabía a ciencia cierta que Regina lo sabría en cuanto entrásemos allí. Ella llevaba velo, cubriendo su rostro.

Bajamos las escaleras que había bajo la tumba de mi abuelo, y encontramos la cripta vacía. Ella parecía saber a dónde se dirigía, como guiada por un impulso incontenible. La seguí, en silencio, puesto que ella no había abierto la boca, y supuse que sería por alguna razón.

Allí estaba el ataúd de cristal, en el que Cora descansaba. La cubierta de cristal fue retirada hacia un lado, cayó al suelo y se hizo añicos, sonoramente. Aquella mujer puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Cora. Respiraba pesadamente mirando a la anciana.

_ Aún puedo sentir... la parte de ti que hay en mí._ Susurró._ Una vez te completé... y ahora es tu turno, para completarme a mí.

El cuerpo de Cora se envolvió en un aura roja, que se arremolinó y se coló por entre los labios de la mujer. El proceso duró unos minutos hasta que la mujer pudiese cerrar los labios por fin. El cuerpo de Cora se convirtió en cenizas, y entonces escuché un grito. Regina había entrado en la habitación.

 _Regina_

Alguien había entrado en mi cripta. Eso lo había sabido, de hecho era el motivo por el cual había ido yo a ver qué ocurría. Sin embargo, ver como mi madre, mi inspiración, la persona que me había convertido en lo que era, se convertía en un montón de polvo, fue demasiado para mí. Notaba la vena de mi frente hincharse de pura rabia.

_ ¡Swan!_ Grité, con toda la fuerza que mis pulmones pudieron reunir.

Emma no se hizo esperar. Apareció envuelta en humo negro, espada en mano y lista para la batalla. Simplemente nos miramos, y ella entendió lo que deseaba. Se lanzó contra aquella mujer, que usó su propia espada para defenderse. Di un salto hacia atrás y se despojó de su velo para luchar con todo su ángulo de visión.

Tenía el rostro de mi madre, tal como había sido en su juventud. ¿Para eso quería hacer lo que hizo? ¿Para tener su aspecto? Cerré el puño, frustrada. Aquello no podía quedar así.

_ ¡Mamá, detenla!

Había estado tan centrada en detener a aquella asaltadora de tumbas que ni tan siquiera me había percatado de que el niño que estaba con ella era Henry. Tardé varios segundos en girar la vista y mirarle. Algo me decía que era una pésima idea.

_ ¡Detenla!_ Insistió._ Esa mujer es tu madre.

_ No lo es._ Le miré fijamente._ No es más que una impostora.

_ Mamá... te lo juro._ Me dijo, poniéndome la mano sobre el brazo._ Nuestro plan era resucitar a tu madre para que te hiciera reaccionar. Es ella... a medias, al menos.

_ A medias... ¿Has dicho?_ Alcé una ceja.

 _Emma Swan_

Si aquella mujer realmente era Cora, usaba la espada mil veces mejor de lo que yo podía recordarlo. Es más, dudaba que Cora usase jamás ese arma, Ella se basaba en la magia. Ahora me estaba poniendo en apuros, y por eso fui yo la que recurrió a la magia. Hice que del suelo manase un fango negro que atrapó las extremidades de la mujer. Iba a matarla con mis propias manos en lugar de usar la espada.

_ ¡Emma, detente!

Bajé la mano en cuando Regina me lo ordenó, aunque no entendía por qué me lo había pedido. A fin de cuentas, ella misma me había ordenado que acabase con ella. Me aparté y me acerqué a la morena, que negó con la cabeza.

_ Déjala, quiero ver cómo evoluciona. De momento no parece que vaya a darnos problemas.

Bufé, hastiada, y me coloqué a su lado. No habíamos hecho nada divertido desde la noche anterior. Aunque confieso que antes de eso, lo que le habíamos hecho a los encantadores había sido glorioso. Me preguntaba cómo se lo estarían pasando en aquel momento.

 _Blancanieves_

Mis ojos no se apartaban de la pantalla de mi portátil, completamente abstraída. Nunca antes había visto pornografía. Y sin embargo, ahora encontraba que era la única forma de lograr librarme de aquel calor que me había envuelto. O eso había creído al principio.

Llevaba ya varias horas tocándome nerviosamente, sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla, encerrada en el lavabo, donde el Wifi iba de pena y el vídeo se cortaba cada pocos minutos. Pero yo no dejaba de mirar. Era como una zombi. La blusa que había llevado en un principio se había cubierto con mis babas y al final me la había quitado y la había dejado en el suelo con el resto de mi ropa. Ahora me caía directamente sobre la piel, y no hacía nada por evitarlo, a fin de cuentas, estaba completamente perlada en sudor.

Al principio había sido inocente, y había visto porno común, ahora estaba viendo una película de dominación, en la que una pobre chica estaba siendo azotada por una dominatrix. Mi mente empezó a divagar, y cuando quise darme cuenta la mujer vestida de cuero tenía el rostro de Regina.

Quizá si la otra mujer hubiese tenido el rostro de mi hija, abría reaccionado, pero al ver el rostro de Ruby mi calor no hizo más que aumentar. Regina apretaba sus pechos, mirándola sin respeto, mordiéndole el cuello. Seguía moviendo mi mano incansablemente, completamente zombificada, pero se me empezaban a escapar gemidos apagados.

Me sobrevino el orgasmo mirando a Ruby alcanzarlo. Me dejé caer, finalmente relajada, en el retrete en el que estaba sentada. Pero apenas habían pasado unos segundos y empecé a notar que me calentaba de nuevo. Me encontraba más excitada si cabía, y entonces comprendí algo horrible. Masturbarse no sería suficiente.

_ Necesitas acostarte con alguien..._ Susurró una vocecita en mi cabeza.

_ Pero... David no puede..._ Le respondí a la voz.

_ ¿Quién ha dicho nada sobre David?_ Contestó la vocecita._ No era a él a quién estabas mirando hace un segundo en la pantalla.

_ No voy a serle infiel._ Traté de sonar decidida, pero fue inútil.

_ ¿Qué crees que está haciendo él ahora? ¿Acaso crees que cuando él empiece a sentirse de este modo no irá a buscar a alguien?_ La vocecita iba ganando fuerza._ Necesitas aliviarte... y sabes que así no vas a lograrlo.

Me miré en el espejo, y vi mis ojos teñidos de lujuria, mis pezones endurecidos. Podía notar como la humedad empezaba a bajar por mis piernas.

_ Sólo una vez..._ Me dije, autoconvenciéndome.

 _Emma_

Estaba celosa. Me resultaba increíble pensarlo, pero mientras miraba a Regina sodomizar a aquella perra indigna, y nunca mejor dicho, sentía celos. Controlar a Ruby había sido más difícil que a mis padres, pero al final la habíamos terminado "convenciendo", para que nos ayudara. Ahora yacía en el suelo, con la mirada perdida, tocándose y mirando a Regina con adoración. Un sitio que era mío.

Regina se duchó con toda la parsimonia del mundo, se vistió sin prisas y salió, dedicándole una última mirada a la loba. Ya ajustaríamos cuentas ella y yo.

_ Y no olvides lo que tienes que hacer, Ruby.

_ Seduciré a Blancanieves, haré todo lo que tú me pidas._ Se aferró a la pierna de la reina, que la apartó de una patada.

_ No me falles Ruby... si lo haces... Emma te castigará.

Sonreí con malicia, porque quería vengarme, y si Regina me daba ocasión de castigarla, iba a cebarme con ella, desde luego. Nadie debía tocar a mi reina más que yo.

 _Henry Mills_

La mujer se había caído al suelo en cuanto Emma se había ido y su hechizo se había desvanecido. Al principio pensé que se había desmayado, pero se incorporó y se apoyó en la pared. Había dejado la espada en el suelo, y respiraba pesadamente. Se llevaba las manos a la cara y parecía haber olvidado que estaba allí. Me acerqué y le puse la mano en el hombro. Se sobresaltó y se me quedó mirando un par de segundos.

_Estoy confusa, Henry..._ Susurró._ No tengo claro quién soy.

_ Eres Anzu Stealer._ Le puse la mano en el hombro._ Tienes tres mil años, eres una vampiresa y naciste en Egipto.

_ Pero también soy Cora Mills._ Susurró._ La reina de corazones. Me arde la cabeza.

Quizá no había sido tan buena idea intentar hacer aquello. Quizá lo lamentásemos más adelante. Aunque en aquel momento, lo único que se me ocurría era quedarme con ella e intentar serenarla. Su mente parecía estar completamente fragmentada.

 _Zelena_

Atrapada en aquella celda durante meses. Empezaba a perder la cabeza. Mi piel volvía a teñirse de verde, de pura envidia por las personas a las que veía tras el pequeño ventanuco que Regina había instalado precisamente para tal fin. Solo venía la enfermera a darme la comida, un asqueroso mejunje imposible de tragar. Y por ello precisamente me llamó tanto la atención el sonido de aquellos pasos por el pasillo.

No sólo sonaban a deshora, sino que estaba claro que venían de un zapato de tacón, pero tampoco sonaban como los de mi infame hermana. Me quedé en la cama, esperando impaciente, preguntándome quién sería la persona que había venido. Abrí mucho los ojos cuando la puerta se abrió.

En la puerta estaba mi madre, tal como sonaba, y parecía incluso más joven que yo. Iba vestida con una gabardina negra, elegante, y unos zapatos de charol rematados con un tacón. Su pelo, que yo recordaba negro de mi espionaje, era pelirrojo, y su nariz tenía un aspecto más pronunciado, más distintivo.

_ Hola, Zelena._ Dijo, dando un paso hacia adelante._ Siento haber tardado tanto en venir a buscarte. Es que, bueno, ya sabes, estaba muerta.

No sabía cómo reaccionar. Estaba enfadada aún por haberme abandonado, impresionada por verla vivir, contenta de que quisiera sacarme. Eran demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza. Y cuando se acercó, yo me tensé un poco.

_ Comprendo que estés enfadada._ Me dijo, mirándome a los ojos.

Pero no estaba enfadada con ella. En parte entendía lo que había hecho. Si alguien sabía lo que era la venganza, esa era yo. Yo estaba furiosa con Regina. Furiosa porque había tenido todo lo que a mí me había sido negado y, aún peor, lo había despreciado.

_ ¿A qué has venido?_ Le pregunté directamente._ Tiene que ver con Regina, ¿Verdad?

_ Chica lista._ Se dio un toque con el dedo sobre la nariz._ Tu hermana se ha desmadrado, y por eso acudo a ti. Las dos sabemos que tú eres más poderosa que ella. ¿No es cierto?

_ ¿Por qué iba yo a querer enfrentarme a ella de nuevo?_ Le espeté, dándome la vuelta.

_ Para demostrarme que estaba equivocada, como llevo creyendo desde hace tiempo._ Dijo, provocando que me volviera._ No te imaginas las veces que me he arrepentido de dejarte.

_ ¡¿Acaso crees que eso te excusa?!_ Mi piel esmeralda brillaba intensamente. Pero ella, sin miedo, me puso la mano la mano en el rostro.

_ Te estoy pidiendo una segunda oportunidad, Zelena._ Me miró a los ojos._ Soy tu madre... y te quiero.

No sabía si era una experta de la manipulación o si ansiaba tanto salir que no pensaba con claridad, pero lo cierto es que me lo creí y asentí. Cora me rodeó con los brazos, y me dejé caer sobre su hombro. Noté como se me escapaban algunas lágrimas.

 _Regina_

Emma llevaba de morros toda la tarde. Estaba sentada delante de mí, mientras miraba los libros que tenía. En vista a lo sucedido en mi cripta, había trasladado todo mi material a la mansión y lo había protegido con un hechizo. Al final, no pude con la atenta mirada de los ojos enrojecidos de Emma. Suspiré y dejé el pergamino a un lado.

_ ¿Qué te pasa?_ Pregunté, mirándola.

_ Nada._ Dijo, apartando la mirada.

_ Emma, hazme el favor. No quiero obligarte a que me lo cuentes._ La necesitaba en plena forma para mi venganza.

_ Pregúntaselo a tu amiguita._ Me sacó la lengua con total descaro.

_ Espera... ¿Estás celosa?_ Se me escapó una risita._ Si sólo lo hice para acelerar las cosas.

_ Ya... claro._ Me acerqué y me senté junto a ella, que rehuía mis ojos.

_ Emma... Mírame.

No sabía por qué, pero cuando la miraba a los ojos me enternecía, y sentía la necesidad de ser sincera. Acaricié su pelirrojo y cuando se volvió me perdí en sus ojos, que en aquel momento parecían tener un tono morado.

_ Ella es sólo una herramienta._ Le dije, en un susurro._ Tú eres mucho más.

Se acercó y me besó en los labios, intensamente. Acaricié su espalda y le sonreí cuando nos separamos. Ella también lo hacía. No sabía cuando, pero Emma había dejado de ser sólo un juguete sexual para mí.

_ ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?_ Le pregunté.

_ Mejor que nunca, majestad... y ahora deja que te ayude a olvidarte de esa camarera.


	4. Chapter 4

**Vnat07... lo de Cora-Anzu es complicado. Es una asimilación... lo intento explicar en este episodio, a ver si te lo dejo claro. Es que no quiero profundizar demasiado, porque ya lo he hecho en otros fics, y sería redundante. Love, yo ya sabía que este fic te iba a gustar. Estoy inspirado para este y el otro va a ir algo más lento, pero a su tiempo se subirá. EN FIN, LA CUESTIÓN. Capítulo nuevo, que estoy en racha, no os malacostumbréis tampoco.**

* * *

 _¿Anzu?-¿Cora?_

Era extraño mientras me miraba al espejo. En su día, cuando apenas tenía ocho años, había dejado una parte de mí dentro de Cora. Mis motivos fueron egoístas, y acabaron siendo parte de un trato con Rumpelstiltskin que no había salido bien. Y ahora, que la había recuperado, sin embargo, había traído más cosas con ella. Me había llevado a Cora en pleno. Estábamos fundidas en un sólo ser, y me resultaba difícil diferenciar donde terminaban mis pensamientos y dónde comenzaban los suyos.

Cuando hablé con Zelena, lo hice como lo habría hecho Cora, porque me sentía como si lo fuera. Había tanto en mí suyo como de ella. De hecho, me resultaba imposible pensar en Regina y Zelena de forma a distinta a como mis hijas. Y el chico que estaba conmigo en la mansión era mi nieto, Henry. Pensé que mi personalidad se difuminaría sin remedio... pero sentía que se había fundido con la de Cora de forma perfecta. Una sola mente, un sólo conjunto de ideas, con ambas identidades presentes.

Y la magia. Mis hechizos nunca habían sido tan poderosos, no como Anzu, al menos. Pero Cora dominaba la magia de forma que Anzu no podía. Me desplacé al salón, y vi que Zelena y Henry se miraban. Tenía la impresión de que ninguno de los dos apreciaba la presencia del otro.

_ Quisiera pediros a ambos que os comportarais. Tenemos un objetivo común, de modo que conviene dejar a un lado las rencillas y trazar un plan. Nos enfrentamos a la reina malvada y al ser oscuro.

_ Nuestra mayor preocupación debería ser Emma._ Intervino Zelena._ Si supiéramos dónde guarda Regina la daga.

 _Blancanieves_

No me sacaba de la cabeza a Ruby. Además, estaba convencida de que Regina me había hecho algo más. Mi pelo había vuelto a crecer hasta los hombros en apenas un día, y estaba convencida de que mis pechos habían crecido. Llevaba dos días aguantándome a base de masturbaciones maratonianas. Pero la idea de intentar acostarme con Ruby cada vez cobraba más fuerza dentro de mi cabeza.

A pesar de todo, luchaba con todas mis fuerzas contra ese impulso. Después de un duro día en el colegio llegué a casa, esperando encontrarme con David. Teníamos que hablar de ello, encontrar alguna solución a este problema que nos estaba acosando a los dos. A él se le veía lo mucho que le costaba andar debido a la situación en la que se encontraba.

Me sorprendió encontrar el recibidor vacío. Y entonces llegó aquel ruido, aquel ruido que se coló en lo más profundo de mi cerebro y que sólo presagiaba cosas horribles. Un gemido, y luego otro. Mi mano se cerró en un puño, pero no grité, no monté una escena. Subí escaleras arriba en silencio, y miré por una rendija. Para ver aquello que más me temía.

Kathryn estaba haciendo una "limpieza de sable" a su ex-marido. David le aferraba la cabeza y penetraba su boca como nunca había hecho con la mía. Y lo peor no fue eso. Lo peor no fue encontrarme a mi marido acostándose con su ex-mujer. Lo peor no fue ver cómo esta lo montaba como una potrilla entusiasta. No, lo peor, y lo que me dolería durante el resto de mi vida, es que aquello me puso más a tono de lo que me hizo sentir ultrajada.

Cerré la puerta, aún en silencio, y bajé escaleras abajo. Colgando de una de las sillas había un conjunto de ropa y sobre ella un juego de maquillaje. Sabía que aquello era una trampa, que Regina lo había orquestado todo, y que iba a caer en su juego... pero me daba igual. Las necesidades de mi cuerpo se apoderaron de mis pensamientos.

Me quité mi modosa ropa de profesora y la tiré al cesto de la ropa sucia, a fin de cuentas estaba llena de sudor y flujo. Cogí aquella ropa que, en un primer impulso, no pude evitar asociar con una prostituta. Y me vestí como una, me maquillé como una, y me dirigí directamente hacia el local de la abuelita. Había un letrero de cerrado en la entrada, pero lo ignoré, de algún modo yo sabía que Ruby estaba ahí dentro.

Y efectivamente, Ruby estaba limpiando la barra. Alzó la vista y se me quedó mirando con ojo inquisitivo. Después se echó a reír.

_ Blanca... creo que todavía faltan un par de meses para Halloween. ¿Qué haces así vestida?

_ He cogido lo primero que he encontrado._ Mentí._ Quería salir de casa lo antes posible.

_ ¿Por qué tenías tanta prisa?_ salió de detrás de la barra y se me acercó. Yo rompí a llorar.

_ David me pone los cuernos._ Dije, acercándome para abrazarla.

Su aroma se coló en mis fosas nasales y sentí como poco a poco me iba calentando cada vez más. Sería inútil luchar contra ello.

_ Bueno... Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer... ¿Verdad, Blanca?_ Me susurró al oído. Ruby nunca me había hablado así._ Tienes que vengarte...

_ ¿Vengarme?_ Pregunté, en voz baja.

_ Sí... tienes que acostarte con alguien... y cuanto antes... mejor.

Aquello fue demasiado para mí. Empujé a Ruby sobre la barra y le arranqué el trajecito de camarera que llevaba con los dientes. No llevaba ropa interior. Casi parecía que me hubiese estado esperando. Porque de hecho, me cogió por el pelo, que ahora tenía la longitud que en su día tuvo en el bosque encantado y me apartó de un tirón.

_ No querida... así no... si quieres que me acueste contigo, tendrás que hacer lo que yo te diga._ Me dijo, mirándome con superioridad.

Nunca había estado tan caliente, y Ruby lo sabía. Bufé, pero asentí, observando su rostro torcido por una maléfica sonrisa.

_ Quítate la ropa, Blanca. Y ven a la barra conmigo.

Tanto esfuerzo para ponerme la ropa de fulana y ahora quería que me la quitara. Pero está bien, me la quité, y me dejé sólo los guantes y las botas, como ella me indicó que hiciera. Me acerqué a la barra y cuando me la señaló con los dedos, me senté encima.

_ Ahhh..._ Gemí, notando el frío de la barra directamente sobre mi sexo. Estando tan caliente como estaba, empecé a frotarme contra el acero helado, gimiendo golosamente.

_ Se te ve ansiosa, Blanca... pero no te olvides de mí._ Ruby se subió la falda, mostrándome su sexo.

No necesité más órdenes para saber qué era lo que debía hacer. Me agaché, notando el frío de la barra sobre mis duros pezones. Ruby, imperativa, volvió a cogerme del pelo y me pegó a su sexo para que le hiciera un trabajo allí abajo.

Aunque lo confieso, no debí hacerlo demasiado bien. Nunca antes había hecho aquello. Ruby me fui dando indicaciones, y yo obedecí diligentemente. Mi trasero no dejaba de moverse sobre la barra, mientras me esforzaba por frotarme contra aquella barra, sobre la que no podría volver a desayunar sin ponerme a tono.

Al parecer había encontrado por fin el punto que le gustaba a Ruby, porque dejó de darme órdenes y se ciñó a gruñir y a dejarme hacer. Se derramó sin aviso previo, manchando todo mi rostro. Pero yo seguía insatisfecha.

_ No te preocupes, preciosa... tengo algo aquí guardado especialmente para ti.

Ruby rebuscó en su bolso, y sacó un arnés rematado con un enorme consolador de color rojo intenso. Se me hizo la boca agua al verlo. Sin embargo, incluso mi calenturiento cerebro consiguió entender qué algo iba mal mientras Ruby se lo colocaba y se ponía a mi espalda.

_ Espera... ¿Cómo sabías que venía?

_ Oh... Regina me lo dijo.

Iba a hacer un gesto de lucha, a exigirle que se explicara, pero Ruby fue mucho más rápida, atravesándome de una sola estocada. Lanzó un aullido, un verdadero aullido de loba, y empezó a montarme precisamente como si fuese un animal. Al principio dolió, pero mi cuerpo rápidamente se acopló al ritmo y me volví adicta a ese placer.

Me olvidé de Regina, de que estaba hechizada... en aquel momento diría que ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo me llamaba, mientras mi mejor amiga destrozaba mi sexo, mientras mis pechos se aplastaban sobre aquella superficie helada, dándome más placer del que había sentido en toda mi vida. Cuando finalmente alcancé el orgasmo, Ruby no se detuvo, obligándome a encadenar uno tras otro. Al final ambas gritábamos cosas inteligibles. Cuando Ruby finalmente se separó de mí, se me acercó al rostro y me miró, pude ver ese destello amarillo en sus ojos mientras me hacía aquella pregunta.

_ ¿Quién es mi putita?

_ Yo lo soy.

_ ¿Eres qué?_ Insistió.

_ Soy tu putita, Ruby.

_ Excelente...

 _Emma Swan_

¿Era raro que me pusiera ver a mi madre ser violada de aquella manera? Regina y yo habíamos estado mirando toda la escena a través del espejo mágico. Era toda una victoria. El matrimonio de los príncipes encantadores no tardaría en romperse. Y lo habíamos hecho juntas, con una facilidad pasmosa. Nuestro poder combinado no parecer tener rival, y eso me enorgullecía.

_ ¿Podemos considerar que tu venganza se ha cumplido?_ Inquirí, mirando a Regina a los ojos.

_ Esto no ha hecho más que empezar, Swan._ Me tomó por la barbilla y sonrió._ Aún tenemos mucho con lo que divertirnos. Muchas otras personas cuya felicidad debe desaparecer. Cuando lancé mi hechizo, prometí que destruiría la felicidad de todos y cada uno de los habitantes del bosque encantado... y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

_ Que sexy te pones cuando hablas así._ Dije, acercándome más._ ¿Quién será nuestro siguiente objetivo? ¿A quién vamos a amargar ahora?

Regina hizo un gesto con la mano, y la imagen del espejo cambió. Mostraba la tienda de gold, a Bella recogiendo algunos estantes.

_ Ahora que Rumpel ya no tiene su magia... nada impide que nos ocupemos de ella._ Dije, con una sonrisa en los labios._ Indefensa y apetecible... Te adoro cuando eres tan cruel.

_ Pareces ansiosa, Emma._ Dijo, mirándome con ojos pícaros.

_ ¿Me culpas, acaso? ¿Te has visto siquiera? Me provocas con cada gesto que haces, con cada paso que das. Me paso el día pensando en ti.

_ Eso suena muy mono._ Respondió_ Tenemos trabajo que hacer pero... supongo que puedo retrasar un poco las cosas... y darle un saludo a estas dos buenas amigas.

Sus manos fueron directamente a mis pechos y yo me estremecí. Me usaba como un objeto, y eso me ponía a mil. No sabía por qué el que me mangonease como lo hacía me excitaba tanto, pero la dejé jugar conmigo por encima de la camiseta todo lo que quiso. Me apretaba ambos pechos, luego iba turnándolos. Los juntaba o acercaba los labios para morderme los pezones.

_ ¿Puedo tocarme?_ Le pregunté, valientemente.

_ Está bien... pero sólo si eres buena y después me das mi parte._ Solté un largo gemido.

_ Será un placer._ Contesté, llevando ambas manos a mi sexo.

Permanecimos largo rato. No estuve segura de cuanto, pero mi camiseta estaba completamente transparentada por los ataques de Regina, y mis pechos empezaban a doler. Había alcanzado el orgasmo seis veces cuando Regina finalmente se decidió a intercambiar nuestros puesto. Se subió la falda y yo, sin reparos, me arrodillé y empecé a usar mi lengua.

Ella se mantenía sentada, acariciándome el pelo, mientras volvía a observar el espejo mágico. Sabía que su mente estaba en otra cosa, pero poco me importaba que no estuviese pensando en mí mientras hacía aquello, lo que le pasara por la cabeza debía ser más importante. Sin embargo, cuando, un rato después, le pegué un mordisco a su clítoris, conseguí que reaccionase.

_ Niña traviesa...

 _Anzu-Cora_

La campanita de la tienda sonó cuando entré en ella. Esperaba encontrar a Rumpelstiltskin. Es cierto que estaba privado de su magia, pero no de su conocimiento, el cual era para mí tan valioso o más que sus poderes. Sin embargo, no le encontré en la tienda. La que sí estaba era Bella, que al volverse me miró con una cara que prácticamente me decía que me largase.

_ Hola, Bella._ Saludé, amigablemente.

_ ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_ Su voz sonó a amenaza._ No sé cómo has vuelto... Si eres un fantasma... O qué. No me importa. Márchate.

En parte podía entenderlo. Estaba preocupada ante la idea de que viniese a recuperar a Rumpel, de que quisiera arrebatárselo. Pero yo ya no sentía nada por él. La persona a la que amábamos, no era al mismo. Y desde luego, no tenía intención de romper su felicidad ahora que por fin parecían haberlo conseguido.

_ Venía a pedir ayudar a Rumpel... para detener a Regina. Supongo que ya lo sabrás... Pero ella y Emma están completamente idas.

_ ¿Por qué iba a fiarme de ti?_ Preguntó.

_ Porque Regina es mi hija. Y esta vez._ Me señalé el pecho._ Dejo que mis sentimientos sean los que me guíen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Con calma, Love, como siempre digo, calma. Me alegrar habértelo aclarado Vnat07, ya se verá lo que le toca a Belle jejeje. Bienvenida al fic, 15marday :3. NUEVO CAPÍTULO, PUES.**

* * *

 _Blancanieves_

Aún no llegaba a comprender cómo había ocurrido todo. Había cogido mis cosas de la casa y me había trasladado con Ruby. Apenas hablaba con ella. Sólo nos metíamos en la cama, día y noche. La mayoría del tiempo, envuelta en una nebulosa de placer, ni tan siquiera me percataba de ello. Pero cuando lo hacía, el dolor me invadía, y me quedaba en una esquina, llorando a pleno pulmón. ¿Qué diablos había hecho? Escuché la puerta abrirse, esperando ver a Ruby. Pero me equivocaba. Era Regina, que venía a jactarse de lo que había conseguido.

_ Mentiría si dijera que me produce pena verte así._ Cerró la puerta tras ella._ Por fin, después de tantos años, consigo romper esa felicidad de la que tanto te jactabas. Sabes... A estas horas, David está rellenando los papeles del divorcio... no tardarán en llegarte.

Me levanté, tratando de llegar a ella, pero choqué contra lo que parecía un muro invisible. Ella comenzó a andar de un lado para otro mientras hablaba, con tranquilidad. Sabía que yo no era ninguna amenaza.

_ Arruinaste mi vida... y ahora yo, arruino la tuya. Sin embargo, tengo que darte las gracias por algo._ Se puso en cuchillas, y sacó la daga de Emma de su chaqueta. La lamió cuidadosamente, repasando el nombre de mi hija con su lengua._ Tu hija es maravillosa, de verdad. Empiezo a creer que la quiero de verdad.

Algo dentro de mí se activó en ese momento. Me lancé sobre ella, a pesar de esperar chocar contra un muro invisible. De algún modo, logré alcanzarla y quitarle la daga de las manos. Ahora podría deshacer todo lo que había hecho.

_ ¡Emma! ¡Aparece!

Emma hizo acto de presencia, envuelta una vez más en humo negro. Pero esta vez era yo la que tenía la daga. Y Regina me las iba a pagar.

_ Mátala._ Espeté, mirando a la causante de todas mis desgracias._ Hazla desaparecer. ¡Que no quede nada de ella en esta ciudad!

Sin embargo, Emma no se movió, y cuando miré la daga una vez más, se había convertido en un cuchillo de cocina.

_ Tal y como te dije, Emma. Su corazón es tan oscuro como los demás. Hace ya años que su oscuridad empezó a crecer sin remedio... y aquí tienes las consecuencias. ¡Sácale el corazón! ¡Enséñaselo!

Emma metió la mano en lo más hondo de mi pecho y sacó mi corazón. La última vez que lo había visto, apenas estaba oscurecido. Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión, más de la mitad del corazón estaba sumido en las tinieblas. Emma lo volvió a colocar en su sitio, con una sonrisa en los labios.

_ Y ahora, muéstrale el tuyo.

Emma no dudó un sólo instante. Sus ojos rojos brillaron mientras se metía la mano a través de la piel dorada. El corazón salió, aunque era difícil identificarlo como tal. Era como si hubiese sacado una mancha, una mancha de alquitrán, que había manchado su pecho, y que manchaba su mano sin remedio. Acto seguido, volvió a colocárselo, y la mancha se introdujo junto con él.

_ Ese es tu futuro, Blancanieves._ Susurró Regina, tomando a Emma de la cintura. Acto seguido ambas desaparecieron y yo me quedé en mi esquina, llorando de nuevo. Ruby no tardaría en llegar, y ya empezaba a sentir como mi sexo se calentaba.

 _¿?_

Ojalá pudiese salir de la ciudad. Demasiados recuerdos, demasiado dolor. Mi hija y yo estábamos solas, y era mi culpa. Encerradas en una cueva, alejadas de todo y de todos. Había oído que Regina volvía a las andadas, y la última vez que había estado en ese plan, yo lo había pagado más que ningún otro en la ciudad. No quería estar cerca, menos cuando se rumoreaba que tenía la Daga del ser oscuro. Es por ello que cuando entré a la cabaña y escuché un grito ahogado, me puse nerviosa.

Mi hija se encontraba atada por cadenas de jade. Iba a prepararme para lo peor, cuando vi a una figura moverse entre las sombras, me puse alerta, afinando mi mirada, hasta que logré verla. No había perdido el tiempo y no tardó en ponerse frente a mí, observándome con tranquilidad.

_ ¿Cora?_ Pregunté, mirándola a los ojos.

_ Anzu..._ Respondió, bajando la mirada._ O al menos intento seguir siéndolo.

_ No sé qué visita me desagradaría más._ Contesté._ Creía que no querías volver a saber nada de mí.

_ Estaba enfadada._ Me dijo, mirándome a los ojos._ ¿Acaso puedes culparme?

No, no podía. Hacía más de un año en que había quemado su casa. Ella había sido la única que había sobrevivido. Nuestra historia había tenido demasiados baches. Primero nos habíamos amado... luego, olvidado, por mi causa. Y más tarde yo misma le había quitado una vida que había recuperado de forma que aún no entendía. Y al saberla feliz, había hecho esa última locura.

_ No, no puedo culparte._ Dije, apartado la vista._ Pero si has venido a vengarte, te pido que la dejes a ella al margen.

_ Necesito tu ayuda, Mal._ Me dijo, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

_ ¿Mi ayuda?_ Pregunté, mirándola a los ojos.

_ Cora se está apoderando de mí, Mal. Casi por completo. Siento que me pierdo. Y si me rodeo sólo de personas de su vida... terminaré desapareciendo. Te necesito para que me recuerdes quién soy.

Aquella petición era extraña, casi siniestra, pero una parte de mí no dejaba de pensar en la posibilidad de que Anzu desapareciera del todo. Y no me gustaba nada. No quería perderla. Lancé un hondo suspiro y la miré.

_ Está bien, iré contigo... Pero suelta a Lily, tendrá que coger sus cosas, y entras mal para empezar con ella.

 _Emma Swan_

Habíamos estado practicando. Regina buscaba sacar todo mi potencial. No distaba mucho de las clases que tuve en su día, pero sin embargo, ahora mi potencial era mucho mayor, y todo era mucho más fácil. Sin embargo, a mitad de la práctica me había quedado sola. Regina me dijo que volvería en un rato, pero no lo hizo. De modo que cuando terminé decidí ir a buscarla.

No estaba lejos, de hecho, la encontré en el salón, estaba sentada en el sofá, observando una foto. Me senté con ella, pasándole la mano por entre los hombros. Observé la imagen que tenía entre las manos. Era una foto suya, con Henry. En esa foto el chico tendría apenas once años. Debía ser de poco antes de que yo llegase a Storybrooke.

_ Volverá... ¿Verdad?_ Me preguntó. Tenía los ojos empapados.

Entonces entendí que no importaba la cantidad de oscuridad que hubiese en su corazón, siempre habría un sitio para él. Supongo que hasta entonces había conseguido distraerla para que no pensase en Henry, pero al final la cantidad de fotos de la casa la habían sacado de ello. Mi caso era distinto. Había tantas tinieblas en mi interior que dudaba que volviese a importarme nadie que no fuese Regina.

_ No te preocupes... estoy segura de que lo veremos pronto._ Dije. Si Regina quería a Henry, yo se lo conseguiría.

Le besé la cabeza y la acurruqué contra mí para darle consuelo. Cuando se durmiese haría algo más que quedarme allí sin más para consolarla.

 _Blancanieves_

Llevaba media hora mirando aquella hoja de papel, sentada en aquella silla. Si firmaba, me divorciaría de David, toda nuestra vida juntos se iría al garete de una vez por todas. Y una parte de mí seguía sin negarse a hacerlo, por más que Ruby me hostigara. Pero la loba no iba a rendirse. Me aferró por la espalda y empezó a jugar con mis pechos, presionándolos. Mi mente empezaba a ablandarse de nuevo, a dispersarse.

Mi resistencia no duró mucho. Me había convertido en una mujer completamente manipulable. Firmé el papel y Ruby me recompensó bajando una de sus manos hasta mi sexo y frotándome intensamente. Me quedé quieta, dejándome hacer, babeando de placer, hasta que el orgasmo sobrevino y me relajé del todo.

_ Bien hecho, Blanca. Eres una buena chica._ Me susurró._ Coge mis cosas, nos mudamos a tu piso.

Me terminé de vestir, pues estaba semidesnuda, y cogí las maletas que Ruby ya tenía preparadas. La seguí dócil mente hasta su coche y conducimos hasta mi casa. Subimos escaleras arriba, y cuando llegamos, afortunadamente, David parecía haberse ido ya. Cualquiera diría que habían desvalijado el piso. Apenas quedaban los muebles más grandes.

Y fue entonces cuando mi adormecida memoria recordó. Lo que se suponía que era lo más importante de mi vida había quedado completamente tapado por la nube de deseo sexual que me había envuelto. Cogí el móvil y le llamé, a pesar de que no quería saber más de él.

_ ¡David! ¿Qué has hecho con mi hijo?_ Grité a pleno pulmón.

Me quedé en shock cuando me dijo que lo había dejado en la casa al irse, pues Ruby le había llamado para decirle que nos íbamos de allí. Pero no estaba la cuna, ni el carrito, ni sus potitos. Si ya me parecía terrible que hubiese dejado al niño desatendido, no podéis imaginaros lo que sentí al darme cuenta de que lo había secuestrado. Colgué y el teléfono y me eché a llorar. El teléfono volvió a sonar.

_ ¿Qué quieres, David?_ Grité.

_ Me alegra ver que ya os lleváis tan mal._ Era Emma, y se reía de mí como quería._ Quería decirte que te he librado de la carga de mi hermano. No quería que te quedase ese recuerdo de David.

_ ¿Qué le has hecho?_ Pregunté.

_ Sólo te lo he quitado de en medio._ Dijo. Su tono lo decía todo.

_ Le has matado..._ No era una pregunta. Era una afirmación que había destrozado mi mundo del todo.

_ Probablemente.

Emma colgó y yo me dejé caer al suelo. Ahora sí que había tocado fondo. Ruby me tomó de la camiseta y me obligó a ponerme de pie. Había un brillo maligno en sus ojos.

_ No necesitas a ese niño. Me tienes a mí. No necesitas nada más.

A fin de cuentas, era bien cierto. Ruby era lo único que me quedaba. Asentí, llorando. Había que colocar muchas cosas. Quizá así lograse distraerme... y olvidarme de que ya no tenía ganas de vivir.

 _Regina_

Me despertó un sonido que hacía más de una década que no oía. El llanto de un bebé. Como madre experta, no tardé en ponerme en pie. No sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero mi primer instinto fue encontrar a aquel bebé. Salí de la cama y bajé escaleras abajo. Me encontré al bebé sobre la isleta de la cocina, justo delante de una furibunda Emma que agitaba su capazo nerviosamente.

_ ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ¡Cállate, bicho!_ Exclamaba.

_ ¡Emma!_ Le grité._ ¿Pero no ves que lo asustas?

Y es que no era para menos. Emma estaba mostrando su aspecto de ser oscuro, y con la piel dorada y el cabello pelirrojo revuelto ya espantaba, sin tener siquiera en cuenta los ojos rojos que parecían salidos del mismo infierno. Me acerqué, cogí al bebé en brazos y lo mecí.

_ Tiene hambre._ Identifiqué, inmediatamente.

Estaba todo sobre la isleta, de modo que dejé al bebé en el capazo de nuevo, y me puse a preparar el biberón para dárselo. El Bebé lo aferró con los labios y comenzó a beberse la leche. Yo lo sujeté con los brazos, mirándolo. Era una monada.

_ ¿Vas a decirme ahora de dónde has sacado a este niño?_ Le pregunté a Emma, que llevaba todo el rato mirándome embelesada.

_ Es mi hermano._ Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros._ Le dije a Blancanieves que lo había asesinado.

_ Y así acabaste con su última esperanza._ Murmuré, mirando al niño, que había terminado de comer. Lo cambié de postura, para ayudarlo a eructar, y acto seguido lo dejé de nuevo en el capazo, donde se durmió con facilidad pasmosa.

_ Pero no lo has hecho._ dije, mientras tapaba al niño con su manta.

_ Creí que no me lo perdonarías._ Dijo, mirándome directamente._ Sé que no eres la clase de persona que asesinaría a un niño a sangre fría.

_ Pues claro que no._ Le confirmé._ Entonces... ¿Nos lo quedamos?


	6. Chapter 6

**La verdad, love, esa última frase fue sin pensar, no pude evitarlo. Sencillamente me pegaba el "¿Nos lo quedamos?" No es como si Regina fuese a tirarlo a un río (Al igual Emma sí). EN FIN, CAPÍTULO NUEVO. A ver quién tiene narices de quejarse de mi ritmo.**

* * *

 _Emma Swan_

Aparecí frente a aquella tienda, envuelta en humo negro. Se me había colado el cabello delante de la cara y tuve que quitármelo. La puerta se abrió con un chirrido sin que la tocara, mientras andaba en silencio. Cualquiera diría que había sido el viento, tal como cuando ocurrió cuando se cerró. Por eso Bella no se alteró hasta que tosí, momento en el que por poco se cae y tuvo que sujetarse sobre la barra. Se me quedó mirando unos segundos, fijamente, con una expresión entre aterrada y confusa.

_ Eres...

_ ¿Igual que Rumpel? Lo sé._ Me reí con ganas._ Es natural, después de lo sucedido. Me alegra que saques el tema.

_ ¿Por qué?_ Si había alguien que era verdaderamente consciente del peligro que yo suponía, esa era Bella. Eso facilitaba las cosas.

_ Citando a tu amada Rumpel... tú me debes un favor._ Me adelanté, mirándola fijamente con mis ojos enrojecidos._ Le salvé la vida a tu marido. ¿Recuerdas? No querrás negarme lo que me corresponde. Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que ocurre cuando alguien rompe un trato con el ser oscuro.

Torcí la sonrisa, mostrando mis dientes amenazadoramente. Pero, por si no era suficiente, bombardeé la cabeza de Bella con recuerdos de los más oscuros encuentros con su amado esposo... al principio... cuando él había desollado a más de un preso en su presencia.

_ ¿Qué quieres de mí, Emma?_ Preguntó, mirándome fijamente.

_ Acércate._ Le pedí, invitándola con el dedo.

Sin demasiada convicción. Bella se acercó, y yo ataqué sin dudarlo, arrancándole el corazón del pecho de un sólo tirón. Ella dio un paso atrás, y me miró, esperando lo peor.

_ Voy a contarte un secreto, Bella._ Dije, sonriendo._ La oscuridad que vive dentro de mí, que me habita... te echa de menos. Deberías saber algo, Bella. Pasaste tanto tiempo amando al hombre que había tras la bestia... que la bestia se acostumbró a ti. Y entonces tú... la repudiaste. Hiciste una mala elección.

El corazón de Bella se envolvió en tinieblas, que tomaron la forma de cadenas que lo rodearon y estrujaron, provocando que la joven cayese al suelo, retorcida por el dolor.

_ A partir de ahora... no volverás a traicionar a tu bestia._ Me arrodillé y volví a meter el corazón directamente en su pecho.

Como una sombra, las cadenas marcaron su piel. Si intentaba desafiarme, desobedecerme o escapar de mí, las cadenas la someterían a una tortura indescriptibles. Unas cadenas que no se podían romper, cadenas que no se podían romper, porque estaban en su interior. La bestia, en mi entrañas, rugía con un sádico placer.

_ ¿Por no guardar mi corazón en una caja?_ Preguntó, haciendo el amago de ponerse en pie.

_ Porque quiero que sientas cada segundo de sufrimiento que te haga pasar. Quiero que te doblegues. Quiero que entiendas el error que has cometido al escoger a un hombre cobarde y débil.

 _Regina_

El pequeño Neal era un niño muy bueno, dentro de lo cabe teniendo en cuenta las necesidades de atención que tienen los bebés. En aquel momento estaba velándolo para que se durmiese. Extrañaba a Henry, y aquello no hacía más que recordarme los buenos momentos que había pasado con él. Debía vengarme, conseguir mis objetivos, pero al mismo tiempo no dejaba de pensar en él.

El sonido de Emma aparecer me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. Cogí el monitor del bebé y me dirigí a la habitación de abajo. Tal como los planes indicaba, había traído a Bella, y suponía que le había practicado un conjuro de sumisión. Las dos habíamos decidido que esa era la mejor idea, la que más la haría sufrir. Que se rompiese poco a poco y, de paso, fuese útil.

_ Es una suerte que hayas llegado._ Dije, tomando una escoba y tirándosela._ Puedes empezar dándole un repaso a la cocina.

_ No voy a limpiarte la casa._ Dijo, altanera. Emma le dio una bofetada, cruzándole la cara.

_ Regina es tu reina, y harás todo lo que te diga. La tratarás como se merece. ¿Has entendido?

_ Intentémoslo otra vez._ Dije, sin cambiar el gesto._ Limpiarás toda la casa antes de irte a dormir. ¿Entiendes?

_ ¡No!_ Trató de insistir.

Pero al negarse esta vez, las cadenas negras se marcaron sobre su piel, y comenzó a gritar, presa de un dolor atroz.

_ ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Lo haré!_ Dijo. Cuando aceptó, las cadenas desaparecieron al instante.

_ Bien, eso está mejor. Y recuerda. A partir de ahora, este es tu hogar. Tendrás que limpiarlo, ordenarlo y asegurarte de que nadie te vea. Por supuesto, Tienes terminantemente prohibido salir. ¿Has entendido?

_ Sí._ Repitió de mala gana.

_ Sí... ¿Qué?_ Le pregunté, cruzándome de brazos.

_ Eso está mejor. Encárgate del bebé mientras estoy fuera. Si me entero de que le haces un sólo rasguño lo lamentarás.

_ Sí, majestad._ Repitió.

_ Bueno... debo irme, Emma... estás al cargo._ Me reí y me acerqué para darle un beso en los labios._ Intenta no destruir nada mío mientras estoy fuera. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

_ Puedo intentarlo._ Susurró, mordiéndome el labio.

Desde que me había vuelto a tomar en serio mi idea de vengarte, había dejado de usar el coche. Sin embargo, aquella vez arranqué el Mercedes y me puse en marcha. Conducir al cementerio siempre me daba qué pensar. No quedaba nada mío en el mausoleo, pero era algo puramente simbólico. Necesitaba visitar la tumba de mi padre, aunque no estuviese allí. A decir verdad, ya no quedaba ningún cuerpo allí dentro.

Me bajé del Mercedes y me dirigí hacia el mausoleo. Me vi desagradable sorprendida al encontrarme con una persona frente a las puerta. Y no se trataba de una persona cualquiera. Era Zelena. Parecía estarme esperando. No sabía cómo había salido de su prisión, pero allí estaba.

_ Has cometido un grave error si lo que buscas es enfrentarte a mí en una batalla._ Dije, sonriendo._ Ya no lo tendrás tan fácil como en nuestro último encuentro.

_ ¿Vas a llamar a tu novia para que te saque las castañas del fuego?

_ No necesito a Emma para vencerte a ti._ Me reí. Mi magia se había fortalecido enormemente desde que Emma había despertado toda la oscuridad de mi interior.

Alcé la mano y una corriente de tinieblas rodeó a Zelena, envolviéndola. Las tinieblas tomaron forma de manta y la envolvieron, convirtiéndose en un material tan duro como el hormigón. Todo el cuerpo de Zelena quedó atrapado, y sólo su verde cabeza y un hueco en el pecho quedaron libres.

_ Voy a disfrutar mucho arrancándote el corazón y convirtiéndolo en un montón de polvo verde.

_ ¡Regina, basta!

Me di la vuelta y allí estaba esa mujer que, supuestamente, era mi madre. Sentí la necesidad de crujirme el cuello mientras se acercaba. Sus botas hacían crujir la hierba. Repentinamente se hizo un silencio que ni tan siquiera Zelena se vio capaz de interrumpir.

_ Deberías abandonar este numerito de mi madre, antes de que te lo haga pagar._ Dije, mirándola._ ¿Cómo te llamabas en realidad? ¿Anzu?

_ Eso no importa ahora._ Se paró frente a mí._ Lo que importa es lo que siento... lo que recuerdo.

_ ¿Lo que recuerdas?_ Alcé la vista.

_ Aún mantengo las últimas palabras que te dije, Regina. ¿Las recuerdas tú?

_ Dudo que pueda olvidar nunca las últimas palabras que me dijo mi madre. Y tú estás manchando su recuerdo.

_ Te dije... que tú me bastabas... que eras suficiente, tal como eres. Y aún lo pienso.

_ ¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué me ocultaste lo que ocurrió con Zelena?_ Pregunté, señalándola.

_ Porque pensé que había muerto._ Dijo, sin dejar de mirarme._ No quería causarte más dolor del que ya sentía. Soy tu madre, Regina. Y quizá no haya sido la mejor... quizá no haya vuelto de la forma que quisiera. Pero estoy aquí. Para ti y para tu hermana.

Cerré los ojos durante un segundo, mirando a aquella aberración. Me acordé de Daniel, cuando Whale trató de traerlo de entre los muertos. Lo que tenía delante no dejaba de ser más de lo mismo. Una aberración, una criatura que apenas tenía trazas de mi madre. Y no pensaba pasar por aquel dolor otra vez.

_ No me interesa tu oferta, Anzu._ La señalé con el dedo._ Cumpliré mi venganza, como mi madre habría querido. Y ni tú ni tu amiga con piel de rana me vais a detener. En vuestro lugar intentaría salir de la ciudad antes de que os llegue el turno.

Me desvanecí, envuelta en humo morado, y aparecí sobre el tejado de mi casa. Me apetecía estar sola, pensar. Había demasiadas cavilaciones, demasiados problemas... demasiadas paradojas.

 _Anzu-Cora_

Arrojé uno de los muchos jarrones de aquella mansión contra la pared, provocando que se hiciera añicos. Estaba furiosa e indignada, como Cora. Mi hija no me reconocía como su madre. Me había dicho que iba a destruirme. Lo admito, no había sido la mejor madre del mundo, pero lo cierto es que seguía siendo la que le había dado la vida, la que se había preocupado por ella desde siempre.

_ ¿A qué se refería?_ La voz de Zelena me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

_ ¿A qué se refería el qué?_ Deslicé una copa por la mesilla que tenía frente a mí, y la llené con la botella de cristal que había en él. Me la llevé a los labios y bebí. Intentaba serenarme.

_ Regina dijo que lo tuyo no era más que un numerito. Que no eres Cora. ¿Es eso cierto?_ Me preguntó.

_ No es del todo falso._ Dije, dejando el vaso sobre la mesilla.

Sabía lo que venía a continuación. Zelena me lanzó un conjuro por la espalda, y alcé la mano, provocando que se deshiciera, sin molestarme en volverme. Cogí de nuevo la copa y me la llevé a los labios.

_ No puedes hacer nada que yo no conozca ya, Zelena. Me he pasado décadas aprendiendo a usar mi magia. y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. La fuerza bruta que empleas no te servirá conmigo. El poder, sin control, carece de sentido. Te quiero, hija, pero si vuelves a intentar atacarme... tendré que castigarte.

Nos miramos a los ojos y creo que Zelena entendió el mensaje. Vacié el vaso del todo y lo dejé donde lo había encontrado. La puerta se abrió y Maléfica hizo acto de presencia, observándonos a ambas. Creo que se dio cuenta de que había interrumpido una reunión privada.

_ Pasa, Mal._ Le dije. No pude evitar sonreír.

Pronto las dos personalidades que tenía, se fundirían del todo. Cuanto más pasase con Mal, más parte del ser que había sido originalmente quedaría. Ella era un recuerdo de mi pasado. Una razón para seguir con vida. Y en ese momento pesaba más que las de Cora.

_ Es sólo que... hay muchas habitaciones en la casa, y no sé donde quedarme._ Me comentó._ Había pensado en la que hay al subir las escaleras. Tiene buenas vistas.

_Esa no va a poder ser._ Dije, con seguridad._ En esa se ha instalado Henry. Puedes coger la de la izquierda.

Esta estaba al lado de la mía. Sin embargo, cuando hablé, Maléfica me miró con extrañeza.

_ ¿Estás segura? La cama estaba hecha... y no había nada suyo en la habitación.

_ ¿Cómo?_ Pregunté, abriendo mucho los ojos.

Los cerré una vez más y aspiré profundamente. Buscaba su olor. Pero no lo encontré por ninguna parte. Mis sentidos de vampiresa me habían dejado claro una verdad que, confieso, me asustaba. Henry se había ido y se había llevado sus cosas con él.

 _Henry Mills_

No podía darle tanto tiempo a las cosas. Anzu estaba tardando mucho. Y estaba haciendo las cosas que haría Cora. Había llevado a Zelena a la mansión, y yo intuía que aquello sólo lo llevaría todo a peor. Me tocaba a mí. Eran las propias palabras de Regina las que me animaban a hacerlo. Mi madre me había dicho que yo era especial, que jamás me menospreciara por no poseer magia.

Y por eso, tras un largo rato a pie, me encontraba ante aquella casa, aquella mansión en la que me había criado. El número ciento ocho seguía allí, como siempre. Nadie diría que había pasado el tiempo. Aunque... este pueblo siempre había sido bastante estático. Finalmente me atreví y choqué los nudillos contra la puerta.

_ ¡Mamá! Abre la puerta. ¡Soy yo, Henry!


	7. Chapter 7

**Este me ha costado un poco, mucho lío en casa y demás. Love, no me digas cosas tan monas, que después me las creo y me sube el ego... bueno, un poco puedes, que lo tengo por los suelos. Vnat07, sí, tienes que estar atenta, que si te despistas te subo 5 capítulos, ¿Eh? David se fue con Kathryn... la verdad esa trama me importaba un pimiento y por eso pasé. Ala, a leer el capítulo y a dejarme reviews, o me enfado y no respiro.**

* * *

 _Anzu-Cora_

_ ¿En qué estabas pensando?_ Apuntaba a Zelena con un dedo acusador, dejándome llevar por la frustración._ Lo has destrozado todo con Regina.

_ ¿La verdad? Intentaba matarla._ Me espetó, mirándome con odio destilado._ No sé qué fantasía te has montado. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Sacarme de mi prisión y construirte una familia feliz? Me abandonaste, y traicionaste a Regina, de modo que tendrás que aceptar las consecuencias.

Suspiré y me senté en el sofá, mirándola fijamente. Su piel en esos momentos no estaba verde, pero sus ojos resplandecían con ese color, como indicando que estaba a punto de sacar lo peor de sí misma. De modo que esperé que hablase.

_ No voy a ayudarte a salvar a Regina. No es mi problema._ Estaba cegada por la venganza, por completo._ Así que escoge.

_ ¿Me obligas a escoger entre Regina y tú?_ Alcé la mirada.

_ ¡Sí!_ Exclamó gritando._ Estoy cansada de que juegues conmigo. Yo suspiré, largamente, y aparté la mirada.

_ Márchate, Zelena._ Le pedí.

_ Tal y como imaginaba. La escoges a ella. Es lo que todos hacen.

En el fondo sabía desde un principio que eso era lo que iba a terminar sucediendo. Zelena y Regina no podían congeniar. A pesar de todo, tenía algunas esperanza, y por ello había hecho eso. Pero ahora, mientras veía a la bruja marcharse, con la piel tiñéndose de esmeralda, me daba cuenta de que había tenido demasiada fe.

 _Emma Swan_

_ Un poco más, suave, Bella._ Susurré.

Bella me estaba dando un masaje de pies. Estaba centrada en eso para no tener que pensar en nada más. Pero yo no dejaba de pincharla, para recordarle que no era más que una sirvienta. Ya le había comprado un uniforme y estaba obligada a usarlo todo el día. El sonido a la puerta me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. La verdad, era una pena tener que interrumpir aquel masaje de pies.

_ Retírate... ve a fregar los platos._ Le dije, poniéndome en pie.

Fui de mala gana a abrir la puerta, y no pude evitar sorprenderme al ver a Henry mirándome tras la puerta. Me acordé de cuando nos conocimos, cómo había aparecido en mi piso sin aviso previo. Pero ahora yo era fría, perversa, y mi corazón no se enterneció.

_ ¿A qué has venido?_ Pregunté, cruzándome de brazos._ Creía que ahora vivías con esa tal Anzu.

Ya no sentía absolutamente nada por aquel chico. Quizá siguiese usando su nombre, pero de Emma Swan quedaba poco salvo las impulsos más elementales, las pasiones. No había lugar para el amor. Por eso mi mirada era fría, sin emoción. Podría estar mirando a la pared con el mismo entusiasmo.

_ Mi sitio está junto a mi madre._ Dijo, clavándome la mirada. Parecía que venía mentalizado con respecto a lo que se iba a encontrar.

_ Pero yo no quiero que estés aquí. Estoy planeando una venganza, y tú te pondrás en medio. Como siempre haces. Es tu especialidad._ Puse el pie ante la puerta y le miré a los ojos, desafiándolo. Pero no se asustó.

_ La verdad es que no me refería a ti. ¡Mamá, estoy en casa!

El resultado no se hizo esperar. Regina apareció en apenas unos segundos, casi corriendo por los pasillos. Me relajé, esperando que no se diese cuenta de lo que había hecho. Quería que Regina no se enterase de que Henry estaba allí. Una vez lo supiera, iba a querer que se quedase en la casa. Le miré con celos, mientras mi reina lo rodeaba con los brazos, entre lágrimas. Maldito crío.

 _Regina Mills_

Aún no me lo podía creer. Desde que habíamos comenzado con nuestro plan de venganza, había extrañado a Henry, había temido que no quisiera volverme a ver. Y ahora estaba allí, tan dispuesto a venir conmigo de nuevo. No quería pensar en nada, sólo quería sentirlo recibir mi abrazo. Habían pasado días, pero me sentía como si hubiesen pasado años desde la última vez que nos habíamos visto.

_ Vamos… tu habitación está exactamente como la dejaste.

Por un momento llegué a olvidarme incluso de la presencia de Emma. Mi hijo estaba en casa. Subí escaleras arriba, a su lado. Tenía una genuina sonrisa en los labios. Henry se sentó sobre la cama y me miró. Me juzgaba con la mirada. Odiaba cuando hacía eso.

_ Por favor… dime que no has venido sólo a recoger tus cosas._ Le dije, mirándole a los ojos.

_ He venido por ti._ Me cogió la mano._ Porque sé que estás confusa. Me necesitas. Ahora más que nunca.

Yo no me sentía así. De hecho, tenía completamente claro que quería vengarme junta a Emma. Necesitaba a la rubia conmigo. Necesitaba estar cerca de ella y que luchásemos juntas. Aparté la mirada y suspiré largamente.

_ Henry… ya he tomado mi decisión._ Le dije, muy seria._ Voy a vengarme. Y no hay nada que puedas hacer para impedirlo.

_ No estoy de acuerdo._ Me dijo. Sentí que me enervaba.

_ ¿Y qué harás? ¿Cómo vas a impedirme que lo haga, Henry?

_ No he dicho que vaya a impedírtelo._ Me dijo._ Pero estoy seguro de que tú no has tomado esa decisión.

 _Zelena_

Sola. Siempre estaba sola. A la larga todos me cambiaban por Regina. Y estaba una vez más en el bosque, lanzando relámpagos a los árboles para partirlos en dos. A veces pensaba que sencillamente estaba rota. Como si fuese algo defectuoso, lleno de imperfecciones que Regina había solucionado. Y por eso no soportaba verla triunfar una y otra vez.

_ Oh... estás justo donde esperaba encontrarte... predecible.

Me giré, bola de fuego en mano, y la lancé directamente contra mi interlocutora. Emma Swan. Ya había frustrado mis planes una vez, y no iba a hacerlo más. Sin embargo, la bola de fuego le dio de lleno... y no ocurrió nada. Absolutamente nada. A veces olvidaba hasta qué punto podía llegar el poder del ser oscuro.

_ ¿Has venido a matarte?_ Emma se rió, con ganas.

_ No malgastaría mi tiempo en venir a matarte. Podría hacerlo sin que te dieras cuenta siquiera._ Se acercó, moviéndose con la certeza de que yo era incapaz de hacerle nada._ En realidad, quería pedirte un favor.

_ ¿Y por qué iba a querer yo hacerte un favor? ¿Qué sacaría con ello?_ Dije, ofuscada.

_ Harías a Regina infeliz._ Dijo, mirándose las manos._ ¿No es eso lo que quieres?

_ Juraría que eras su perrito faldero._ Me atreví a mostrar tono de burla._ ¿Por qué quieres que Regina sea infeliz?

_ Porque no quiero a Henry llenándole la cabeza de pájaros e historias de redención. Simplemente... necesito quitarlo de en medio, es todo.

_ ¿Me estás pidiendo que mate a tu propio hijo?_ Alcé una ceja, incrédula.

_ ¿Acaso te supone un problema?

Lo cierto es que estaba impresionada. Rumpel jamás había perdido sus sentimientos hacia su hijo, pero parecía que el corazón de Emma estaba incluso más podrido que el de mi mentor. No había ningún atisbo de duda al hablar sobre asesinar a Henry.

_ Entonces... ¿Puedo matar al crío sin que interfieras?_ Me reí en voz alta.

_ Haz lo que quieras con él._ Emma se encogió de hombros._ Pero no te acerques a Regina. Si intentas hacerle daño... te romperé todos los huesos del cuerpo.

 _Anzu-Cora_

Había echado a Zelena, había vuelto a romper el equilibrio de fuerzas. Aunque me estaría engañando a mí misma si dijera que Zelena tenía el mismo peso para Cora que el que tenía Maléfica para Anzu. En ese momento me encontraba sentada ante mi tocador, suspirando largamente, mirando mi reflejo en el espejo. Y entonces lo vi. Al principio pareció una tontería, casi insignificante, pero estaba allí.

La raíz de mi pelo se estaba tiñendo de negro. Podría parecer una tontería, pero eso era otro reflejo de que estaba perdiendo. Traté de serenarme, mirándome en el espejo.

_ Mi nombre es Anzu._ Me recordaba.

_ Ah... ¿Pero lo eres?_ Me sobresalté, mirando mi reflejo, que me miraba con una sádica sonrisa._ Yo juraría que tu nombre es Cora... la hija del molinero... la reina de corazones. Lo eres más cada segundo que pasa.

_ ¡Cállate!_ Le espeté a mi reflejo.

_ Estás haciendo trampas, Anzu._ Mi reflejo negó con el dedo, fingiendo decepción._ Voy a seguir molestándote mientras lo hagas. Recobrar esa parte de ti tiene un precio. Bien sabes que la magia siempre comporta uno.

Le di un puñetazo al espejo, haciéndolo añicos. Aquello me alivió la conciencia, pero no iba a durar mucho. Debía tomar una decisión. Me dirigí hacia la planta inferior de la mansión, al taller. Había telas por todas partes. Sin embargo, mi atención se dirigió directamente a un sombrero que había sobre la mesa. Una fedora de color negro, muy bien rematada. Me la puse sobre la cabeza y desaparecí, envuelta en humo rojo.

Cuando volví a hacer acto de presencia, me encontraba en un bareto de mala muerte. "The Rabbit Hole". Aquel sitio me disgustaba profundamente, por muchas razones. Sin embargo, no tenía interés en hablar con nadie del local a excepción de una persona. Una mujer que se encontraba semitumbada en una butaca, con una botella de vodka medio vacía en una mano. El espectáculo era lamentable. Se bamboleaba la butaca, como si hubiese olvidado como sentarse.

_ ¡Eh, tú! ¿Eres Lizard?_ Pregunté, dándole un ligero golpecito con el pie para que se despertara.

_ Sí... Soy yo... ¿Por qué?_ Se echó a un lado y vomitó... probablemente hasta la primera papilla.

_ Vengo a llevarte a casa._ Le dije, cruzándome de brazos.

_ ¿A casa? No, yo estoy bien, gracias._ Dijo, deslizándose por la butaca. El vómito me daba igual, ya lo limpiaría alguien.

_ No hablo de tu casa aquí... hablo del país de las maravillas... ¿Quieres volver, verdad?

Fue como si repentinamente se le bajase por completo la borrachera. Se me quedó mirando fijamente, fijándose finalmente en mi rostro y recuperando el raciocinio.

_ Entonces... ¿Quieres volver o no?

_ Pues claro que quiero volver. Este mundo está loco._ Me dijo, poniéndose en pie. Casi resbala con su propio vómito.

_ Entonces sígueme.

 _Regina Mills_

Estaba confusa, con respecto a Henry. El verle me había hecho recobrar viejos pensamientos. Yo había abandonado el camino de la venganza por él. Pero al mismo tiempo, me había prometido a mí misma que podría tenerlo todo si quería. A fin de cuentas, la oscuridad del corazón de Blancanieves había sido su perdición. David había vuelto con Kathryn como yo había planeado al lanzar la maldición... y ella era poco más que la mascota de Ruby.

Y sin embargo aquello no era más que el principio. Aún quedaba gente que tenía que pagar por el daño que me había hecho. Noté como una mano se ponía sobre mi hombro y me giré, para encontrarme con Emma. Sonreí ligeramente, sin dejar de mirarla.

_ ¿Dónde estabas? Te he echado de menos._ Le dije, en un susurro.

_ Sólo salí... ya sabes, a tomar el aire... pensé que no te darías cuenta. Como estás tan liada con Henry._ Aquello sonó a que estaba celosa.

_ Es nuestro hijo, Emma._ Le puse la mano sobre el rostro, acariciando su áspera piel._ ¿De verdad estás celosa de él?

_ Un poco._ Admitió, bajando la mirada.

_ Ven conmigo..._ Le dije, con picardía._ Voy a sacarte esas ideas de la cabeza.

La llevé a la habitación, y la lancé sobre la cama, besándola en los labios. Entre la venganza, y los encuentros con la familia, siempre quedaba tiempo para recordarle a la señorita Swan que su reina estaba ansiosa por ella. Emma no tardó en acoplarse a la situación. Hizo trampa, desabrochándome la blusa usando su magia. Así que yo hice aún más trampas y la desnudé de un sólo golpe de la mano, dejando su ropa en el suelo. Si quería magia, iba a darle magia.

_ ¿Crees que conoces más trucos que yo?_ Me preguntó, dándole un mordisco a mi nariz._ Aún te puedo sorprender.

_ ¿Ah sí?_ Le aferré los pechos, dejando caer mi peso sobre ellos._ Sorpréndeme entonces.

Emma sólo sonrió, y un segundo después noté un tirón que me arrancó la falda. Me di la vuelta y me encontré cara a cara con Emma. Sin embargo, Emma seguía debajo de mí. ¡Había dos!

_ Tiene mi atención... señorita Swan._ Dije, guiñándole un ojo a la segunda Emma, rubia, que se dedicaba a quitarme la blusa mientras estaba distraída. La pelirroja ya había aprovechado para escurrirse entre mis piernas y comenzar a jugar con mi sexo.

Me quedé quieta, dejando que la rubia me quitase la blusa y el sujetador. No tardó nada en empezar a jugar con mis pechos, sobándolos sin contemplaciones. Me mordí el labio entre gemidos. Normalmente me gustaba llevar el mando, pero dudaba que pudiese controlarlas a las dos.

Me quedé como una muñeca desmadejada , mientras la rubia se ponía frente a mí y me tumbaba en la cama. La pelirroja se movió y siguió con su tarea. Yo gemía, presa de un orgasmo repentino, y ambas subieron a atacar a mis pechos. Uno para cada una. Atrapaban mis pezones con sus dulces labios y lo mordían. Se movían exactamente al mismo tiempo, mirándome fijamente, atrapando mis ojos.

Me relajé y acaricié sus cabezas con mimo, dejándolas hacer. Estaba en la Gloria. Se tomaron un rato antes de bajar de nuevo. Me pusieron de lado. Esta vez fue la rubia la que se apoderó de mi sexo, mordiendo mi clítoris, y cuando menos me lo esperaba sentí como la pelirroja se colaba entre mis nalgas para que su lengua jugase con mis entrañas. Ronroneé y me dejé hacer.

_ Te quiero Emma...


	8. Chapter 8

**Tú me tienes calado, Love... no se te escapa una. Bueno, con esas escenas se hace lo que se puede. En fin, capítulo nuevo.**

* * *

 _Bella_

Neal había desayunado y volvía a dormir una vez más. Yo miraba por la ventana. Una vez más, la historia se repetía, estaba atrapada en un castillo, haciendo labores de servidumbre. Pero esta vez, nada podía salvarme. Poco o nada podría hacer para liberarme, para llegar al corazón de la bestia. Pero quizá, si jugaba bien mis cartas, pudiese conseguir un permiso. Aunque fuese por una hora. Quizá para intentar salir, y decirle a alguien donde estaba. Parecía que la mayoría de las personas de la ciudad desconocían lo que Regina y Emma habían estado haciendo.

Finalmente ataqué con mi plan. Emma y Regina estaban dormidas. De modo que me acerqué a la reina y le moví ligeramente el hombro para que se despertase, al menos en parte. Quería que estuviese en un estado de duermevela para que estuviese despistada.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ Me preguntó, de mala gana.

_ Se ha acabado la leche._ Le dije, fingiendo inocencia.

_ Pues ve a comprar más. ¡Déjame dormir!_ Me increpó, furiosa.

No tardó en darse la vuelta y volver a sumirse en un sueño profundo. Me había dado la libertad para ir al super y volver. Que no es que fuese mucha, pero de momento era cuanto podía atesorar. Me deslicé en silencio fuera y cogí mi monedero y un paraguas, porque estaba lloviendo.

Me dirigí al super. Mis piernas me dirigían directamente a buscar la leche como me habían ordenado. Era como andar sobre raíles. Si intentaba desviarme, las cadenas empezaban a marcarse sobre mi piel. Tenía la lección bien aprendida. Cogí la leche y pagué en caja, sin la menor interrupción.

Nadie se extrañó por mis acciones, ni dijo nada que me diera pie a intentar contarles lo que pasaba. No podía, pues me estaba prohibido. Comencé a andar de nuevo por la calle, con el bote de leche en la mano, sintiéndome como una tonta. Después de todo... ¿Qué iba a pasar de camino al super?

_ ¡Bella!

Sentí que mi corazón daba un vuelco. No podía girarme, pero reconocería aquella voz en cualquier parte. Era Rumpel. Quería hablarle, decirle algo, pero mis labios estaban sellados. Él repetía mi nombre, y trataba de alcanzarme. Pero yo andaba a buen paso, y él apenas podía avanzar debido a la cojera. Tenía que girar a la derecha, pero puse todo de mi parte para girar a la izquierda.

Concentrando todos mis pensamientos, no conseguí cambiar de dirección, pero lo que sí hice fue conseguir trastabillar y caer al suelo de bruces. Como parte del castigo, mis manos se quedaron rígidas y me di contra el asfalto con todo el peso de la caída. Noté cómo se me torcía la nariz, pero conseguí mi objetivo. Rumpel llegó hasta donde estaba.

_ ¡Bella!_ Repitió por última vez._ ¿Dónde has estado?

_ No puedo decírtelo._ Confesé, mirándole a los ojos. Me acerqué para besarle, pero las cadenas hicieron acto de presencia y tuve que apartarme._ Lo siento Rumpel pero... debo irme. ¡Te quiero!

No pude impedir el ponerme en pie y salir corriendo. Rumpel no podría ver dónde me retenían, pero al menos sabía que no había huido. Ese era un consuelo para mí.

 _Anzu-Cora_

El país de las maravillas. Odiaba el país de las maravillas. Pero si quería terminar con todo aquello, con aquella confusión, era el destino que debía escoger. El sombrero había hecho su trabajo a la perfección. Dos entran, dos salen. Por ello había buscado a Lizard. Ahora necesitaba a la última persona que haría falta para mi plan. Estaba sola, de camino al castillo. Mi cabello ya se había teñido de moreno por completo.

Sólo había una persona aparte de Regina con la que la influencia de Cora fuese comparable a la que Anzu había tenido con Maléfica. Las puertas del castillo estaban cerradas, pero se abrieron con un gesto de mis manos. La reacción fue instantánea. La guardia se me echó encima. Yo me llevé la mano al mango de la espada y desenvainé.

_ ¿Qué os creéis que estáis haciendo?_ Les dije a voz en grito._ ¡Soy la reina de corazones! ¿Acaso creéis que podéis desafiarme?

El arma relampagueó, y yo desaparecí en un pestañeo. Cuando volví al lugar en el que me encontraba en un principio, envainando el arma, al menos la mitad de los soldados cayeron abatidos. Mis ojos, teñidos de rojo, miraron a los presentes.

_ ¿Alguien más quiere interponerse en mi camino?_ No respondieron con palabras, pero me dejaron paso, apartándose rápidamente._ Eso pensaba.

Subí escaleras arriba, directamente a la sala del trono, y allí la encontré. Anastasia, la reina roja, sentada en su trono, con la mirada perdida y los ojos enrojecidos, producto del llanto. Era un espectáculo penoso. Tosí para indicarle que estaba allí y me acerqué.

_ Los guardias decían que venías._ Dijo, mirándome._ Pero pareces.

_ ¿Más joven? Sí, lo sé._ Me crucé de brazos._ Eso ahora no importa. Haz las maletas.

_ ¿Hacer las maletas? ¿Para qué?

_ Para que puedas vengarte._ Le dije, astutamente._ ¿Acaso no sabes lo que tu ex-marido ha estado haciendo en Storybrooke? Ha compartido cama con otra después de salir huyendo.

_ ¿Qué ha hecho qué?_ Se puso en pie, alterada por la furia... era tan manipulable.

_ Tal como te lo cuento. Supongo que querrás explicaciones, verdad._ Me crucé de brazos._ Parece que la felicidad te esquiva. Incluso Drizella encontró a alguien a quien amar. Por no hablar de…

_ ¡No menciones a Cenicienta en mi presencia!

_ ¿Ves? Hay más personas de las que debes vengarte…

 _Emma Swan_

_ ¿De modo que creías que podías darte una vuelta y que no me enteraría?_ Mi voz sonaba cargada de pura rabia, odio. Se había aprovechado de la flexibilidad de mis normas.

_ Regina me envió a comprar leche._ Se excusó.

_ ¡Sólo porque te aprovechaste de que dormía!_ Alcé la mano y Bella quedó pegada contra la pared, marcada por sus cadenas._ Si vuelves a intentar hacer una jugada como esa.

_ ¿Qué harás, matarme?_ Sonaba como si no tuviese miedo, pero yo me reí. Si su vida no le preocupaba, siempre había otras opciones.

_ Si vuelves a desobedecer… el señor Gold tendrá una bonita tumba junto a su único hijo. ¿Has entendido?

_ Lo he entendido._ Dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

 _Regina Mills_

El parque estaba mucho más vacío de lo que yo era capaz de recordar. Los padres mantenían a los niños en sus casas por la amenazaba que suponíamos Emma y yo. Hacían bien. No me gustaría matar a un niño por accidente. Dudaba que me lo quisiera perdonar. Henry no hablaba mucho. Sabía que me seguía analizando, buscando un punto débil para acabar con la oscuridad que me sometía, según él.

Se separó un poco, y entonces, una humareda verde apareció a su lado, y no pude reaccionar antes de que Zelena le tomase por el cuello, igual que la otra vez. Le tenía bien sujeto, si hacía un solo gesto en falso, iba a matarlo. Me quedé quieta, esperando.

_ He decidido que quiero subir mi nombre en tu lista de venganza._ Se rió._ No quiero posponer más nuestro enfrentamiento. Cuando antes acabe contigo, antes podré dormir tranquila. ¿Y qué mejor manera de acelerar las cosas que acabar con la vida de este inocente chaval?

_ No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima, Zelena._ Notaba mi respiración acelerada. Si llamaba a Emma... lo más probable es que Zelena matase a Henry antes de que apareciera.

No sabía qué hacer. Y mientras tanto el tiempo corría. Una de las uñas de Zelena creció hasta convertirse en una daga. Tenía que atacar, apuntar bien y disparar en el momento justo. Pero entonces, sucedió. Zelena salió volando por los aires, como una exhalación. Emma había venido.

_ Lo siento si llego tarde para tirar la basura._ Dije, alzando a Zelena por los aires._ Pero yo misma me ocuparé de esto, con tu permiso.

Ambas desaparecieron envueltas en bruma negra. Yo me acerqué a Henry, mirándole como si fuera de cristal. Hacía mucho que no estaba tan asustada.

_ ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho algo?_ Pregunté, pasando las manos por sus brazos, comprobando que no hubiese cortes._ Menos mal que Emma ha aparecido.

_ Estoy bien, mamá._ Me dijo, mirándome. Sonreía.

 _Zelena_

Caí rodando por aquel suelo de roca. No sabía dónde estaba, pero parecía el interior de una cueva, húmeda y oscura. Me costaba ver más allá de mis narices. Me puse en pie e hice aparecer una bola de fuego. Finalmente logré distinguir a Emma, observándome con una sonrisa torcida.

_ ¿Qué has hecho? ¡Me dijiste que quitara al crío de en medio! ¿No era eso lo que querías?

_ Es más fácil si vuelve a verme como una heroína. Te he mentido. _ Se rió con ganas.

_ ¿Me has traído aquí para matarme? Un poco aparatoso, no crees.

_ Matarte sólo sería poner fin a tu miseria. En tu lugar, te pongo una elección, una mil veces peor que perder la vida en mis manos.

Se acercó y puso la mano sobre mi pecho. Sentí frío, y noté como el verde de mi piel iba desapareciendo. La bola de fuego que sostenía en las manos desapareció por completo, pero seguía viendo a Emma, con su sonrisa torcida.

_ No volverás a necesitar la magia._ Se apartó de mí._ Y así nos aseguramos de que no hagas trampa.

_ ¿Trampa?_ Pregunté._ ¿Qué clase de juego macabro es este?

_ Uno sencillo, a decir verdad._ Me dijo._ Esta habitación tiene dos salidas. Una hacia arriba... y otra hacia abajo. Si eliges bajar, tu alma se consumirá en las tinieblas hasta que no quede nada de ti. Te consumirás. Será como si murieras... siempre y cuando aceptes que al morir te quedarás atrapada allí para siempre.

_ ¿Y qué ocurrirá si subo?_ Pregunté.

_ Tu memoria se hará pedazos. Se reescribirá... hasta que dejes de ser un problema para Regina.

Emma empezó a andar, y yo me quedé allí, golpeando las paredes. Desde luego, era la decisión más difícil que había tomado jamás.

_ ¿Por qué me haces esto?_ Le pregunté.

_ ¿Por qué? Esto es por Neal._ Emma se desvaneció, como tragada por la pared.

 _Regina Mills_

Acunaba al pequeño Neal, meciéndole un poco. Henry había estado pensativo toda la mañana después de que Emma apareciera. Parecía que su intervención le había hecho pensar. Cuando Neal se durmió, le dejé en la cuna y me acerqué a Henry, mirando por la ventana. Había una panorámica de la ciudad desde aquella ventana. Se veía el reloj en primer plano.

_ ¿En qué estás pensando?_ Él me miró.

_ Es sólo que... no tiene sentido._ Me dijo, mirándome._ Tu actitud. Eres tú... eres mi madre. No entiendo... ¿Por qué estás tan obsesionada con esta venganza?

_ ¿Es el tema de nunca acabar, cierto?_ Le dije._ Es bastante sencillo, en realidad.

_ Entonces... ¿Dímelo?

_ Verás... Henry... a veces quieres tanto a alguien... que te dejas llevar a una espiral de locura._ Miré por la ventana.

Sabía que lo había entendido. Emma había sacado lo peor de mí... pero no sólo por su magia. Quizá ella no se había tomado en serio mis palabras al decirle que la quería envuelta en una nube de lujuria. Pero sí que la amaba. Y si buscaba esa venganza era porque lo hacía a su lado. Su oscuridad tiraba de la mía. Y cuando estaba con ella... simplemente me dejaba llevar.

 _Maléfica_

Sentía mi corazón desbocado. Lo que Anzu había hecho era una locura. Y ahora, las cosas iban a peor. Miraba a Anastasia fijamente. Anzu había dibujado dos círculos, que se cruzaban. Yo me encontraba en uno de ellos, y ella en el otro. No entendía los símbolos que había dibujado, pero sí lo que quería hacer. Iba a poner fin a la dualidad, de una vez por todas. Las dos personalidades se fundirían... en teoría para crear una nueva. Pero eso me asustaba. Yo veía la posibilidad de que Anzu se perdiese para siempre.

Mientras avanzaba, colocándose en la zona donde los dos círculos se unían, se notaba que ella también estaba tremendamente tensa. Me miró a los ojos, y pude ver el miedo en ellos, pero también la decisión. No había marcha atrás. En cuanto había puesto un pie entre nosotras, el hechizo había empezado. Toda la sala se iluminó. Un destello cegador inundó a Anzu por completo, y cuando se desvaneció, los círculos del suelo habían desaparecido.

Ella estaba tirada en el suelo, en apariencia inconsciente. Mi reacción instintiva fue agacharme y tratar de despertarla. Tardó un poco en reaccionar. Tenía la mirada cargada de confusión. Aunque no era para menos. Me miraba fijamente, como si fuese la primera vez que me veía.

_ ¿Estás bien?_ Pregunté, devolviéndole la mirada.

_ Sí... estoy bien... eso creo.

_ Tu nombre._ Interrumpió Anastasia._ Dinos tu nombre.

_ ¿Mi nombre?_ Se encogió de hombros._ Soy Cora.

* * *

 **La verdad, se me había pasado por la cabeza escribir un Spin Off sobre la decisión de Zelena. ¿Os interesaría eso? XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**15marday... Tus comentarios me inquietan... ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Una crónica de mi fic? ¿Un resumen? Me confundes... Bueno, Love, entonces trataré de escribir ese Spin Off cuando tenga tiempo. Bueno... Emma sabe que Henry es importante para Regina. ¿Qué haríamos sin nuestro pequeño Henry? Bueno, vamos acercándonos a un giro... al que confieso que le tengo ganas XD.**

* * *

 _Cora_

Me sentía extraña. Llevaba un buen rato mirándome en el espejo y me resultaba imposible reconocerme. Mis recuerdos estaban mezclados. Pero no era simplemente eso. Recordaba dos vidas al completo, pero al evocar esos recuerdos, no había sentimientos. Me sentía como si fueran ajenos, propiedad de otra persona. Suspiraba mientras me colocaba el pelo. Había aún unos mechones pelirrojos que se estaban tiñendo de caoba. Escuché que llamaban a la puerta.

Me giré, y vi a Maléfica observándome. Casi daba la impresión de que llevaba allí un rato, simplemente mirándome. Creo que estaba incluso más confusa que yo. Se me acercó, en silencio, con la mirada baja. Parecía sentirse decepcionada.

_ Anastasia se ha ido. Al parecer va a buscar a Will para vengarse._ Me dijo.

_ Bueno, así no tendremos que preocuparnos de que nos moleste._ Comenté, encogiéndome de hombros.

_ ¿Y vas a dejar que lo haga, así sin más?_ Me miró._ ¿Vas a dejar que lo mate?

_ Eso no suena demasiado bien._ Admití, llevándome la mano a la cabeza._ Bueno... ¿Y qué hago?

Maléfica me miraba sin entender, como si no pudiera asumir que le pidiera consejo. Pero yo me sentía nueva en el mundo. Cierto es que tenía mis recuerdos, pero se me escapaban las normas que debía tener claras.

_ Pues... no sé... ¿Salvarle, quizá?_ Preguntó, tendiéndome mi espada.

Aquella espada había sido forjada bajo el calor del fuego de Egipto. El arma de mi padre, que más tarde se convertiría en la mía, de Anzu, más bien. La metí en su funda y me la coloqué a la espalda. Tenía mucho que hacer. Había aprendido nuevas lecciones. Unas cuantas que Anastasia tenía que escuchar.

 _Emma Swan_

Di una patada a la silla y esta se estampó contra la pared, haciéndose añicos. Regina no me había dado nuevas directrices para nuestra misión. Parecía más interesada en aquel crío que en nuestras venganza, que debería ser la máxima prioridad. Esperaba que después de lo ocurrido con Zelena a Regina le hirviese la sangre de pura rabia y quisiera atacar. Pero en lugar de ello había estado más preocupada por Henry que nunca.

_ Me gustaba esa silla._ Miré a Regina, en el quicio de la puerta, y arreglé la silla con un gesto de la mano._ ¿Qué te pasa, cariño?

Ese "cariño", bajaba mis defensas. Suspiré largamente y la miré a los ojos. Regina me puso las manos sobre el rostro. ¿Acaso se había cansado de mi hambre de caos? No sabría qué hacer si así fuera. Estaba en sus manos, después de todo. Ella podría haber hecho conmigo lo que quisiera, y sin embargo había hecho lo que yo quería, mucho mejor de lo que yo hubiese podido hacerlo.

_ Sólo... estoy aburrida. Me siento cansada de estar aquí, sin hacer nada. Hace días que atormentar a Bella dejó de ser divertido._ Confesé, mirándola._ Quisiera avanzar en esta venganza, de una vez por todas.

_ Quizá podamos encargarnos de... ¿Cenicienta, quizá? Nunca me han gustado sus zapatos.

_ La verdad... estoy cansada de rodear el verdadero asunto, Regina._ La miré a los ojos._ Quiero acabar con las interferencias de esa cosa que dice ser tu madre. Me preocupa que trate de sorprendernos, de separarnos.

Regina se acercó y me dio un beso en los labios. Me miró a los ojos, y dejó escapar una tierna sonrisa.

_ Nada va a separarnos, Emma... Te lo prometo._ Me dijo, en un susurro._ Nos ocuparemos de ella.

_ Regina... ¿Tú confías en mí?_ Pregunté. Ella se acercó y me besó. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo y sacó mi daga. La auténtica, no una falsificación como la que había usado con Blancanieves. Sin un ápice de dudas, la puso en mi mano y me miró a los ojos.

_ Te amo, Emma. Y por supuesto que confío en ti._ Nos quedamos mirándonos unos instantes.

Era libre. Podía hacer lo que quisiera. Podría matar a Henry, doblegar a toda aquella ciudad, quemarlos a todos. Podía hacer pagar a mi madre y a David lo volubles que siempre habían sido con tormentos auténticos. Pero en lugar de eso, lo que hice fue volver a poner la daga en manos de mi reina y arrodillarme para besarle la derecha.

_ No sé cuanto queda de mi alma, Regina. No sé si aún albergo emociones. Así que no sé si puedo amar. Pero quiero complacerte. Me gusta cuando eres feliz. Y por eso quiero que tengas mi daga. Porque mientras la tengas te perteneceré... y sabré que nadie me apartará de ti.

 _Anastasia_

Al fin. Después de tanto tiempo, iba a vengarme. Había renunciado a la vida que había construido y había dejado de ser la reina roja por Will Scarlet. Para que, finalmente, me abandonara para ir a Storybrooke... y se acostase con una mujer despechada por el ser oscuro. Le había puesto una mordaza en los labios, y me disponía a quemarle vivo.

Ya no quería volver al pasado, no quería corregir el que hasta entonces había creído que era un error, el abandonarle. Ahora ya no me arrepentía. Aquel bastardo no me merecía. Alcé la mano, conjurando una enorme bola de fuego, y se la lancé directamente.

Will ardía, gimiendo de puro dolor, suplicando. La mordaza se caía y sus gritos se alzaban para mi deleite. Pronto iba perdiendo su forma, hasta convertirse en un montón de polvo. Un montón de polvo arrastrado por el viento, que nadie recordaría.

O al menos, así imaginé que sería, puesto que se escuchó un sonido metálico, y mi ataque se dividió en dos, evitando a Will y golpeando una pared que no se prendió. Cora era la responsable de aquel arranque. Había aparecido de la nada, espada en mano, y me había dejado sin nada. Cerré la mano, formando un puño, y la miré.

_ Me dijiste que viniese para cumplir mi venganza. ¿Por qué me lo impides ahora?_ Le pregunté, cargada de rabia.

_ Eso es lo que la antigua Cora quería. Pero he aprendido un par de cosas desde entonces.

_ ¿Desde ayer?_ Le espeté, irónica._ Tengo una herida en mi corazón. Una que voy a cerrar, de un modo u otro. Y la forma más sencilla es acabar con él de una vez por todas.

_ ¿A qué precio, Anastasia? Te dejará una cicatriz que nunca se curará del todo. Nunca serás capaz de perdonarte a ti misma. Créeme, sé de lo que hablo.

_ Esto me ha hecho entender por qué te arrancaste el corazón. El corazón sólo está lleno de dolor... de tristeza... de sufrimiento._ Me llevé la mano al pecho, deseando arrancarme el mío, pero no era capaz.

_ Eso no es cierto._ La miré a los ojos._ El corazón está lleno de sentimientos. Sentimientos que me he perdido toda mi vida. Vi crecer a mi hija y no sentí orgullo por ella. No pude amarla como se merecía. Cometí actos innombrables para lograr un objetivo vacío y efímero. Poder. Renuncié al amor por él.

_ El amor es debilidad._ recité._ Eso es lo que tú me enseñaste.

_ Me equivocaba. En muchas cosas._ Se acercó y me puso la mano en el hombro._ Tienes que entender eso. Yo era una mujer loca, errada. Y ahora he aprendido la lección. El amor es poder.

 _Maléfica_

Me había mordido las uñas hasta lo indecible. No sabía qué haría Anzu, qué pasaría con Anastasia. Y eso me estaba volviendo loca. Lily me había mandado a freír espárragos y se había ido fuera. A veces hacía esas cosas, pero era normal que fuese independiente, a fin de cuentas hacía muy poco que había entrado en mi vida. Estaba tumbada sobre la cama, mirando al techo, cuando sentí el peso de alguien más sobre la cama.

Me giré y me encontré con Cora. Sonreía. Aquello me recordaba a los días en que había conocido a Anzu, antes de que todo se echara a perder... antes de que las dos los estropeáramos... antes del sombrerero y de mi venganza. Ella me miraba, pero yo no sabía qué decir.

_ He hecho que Ana entre en razón._ Me dijo._ Will tiene algunos moratones, pero sobrevivirá.

_ Eso está bien._ Dije, sin dejar de mirarla.

_ Era lo que me decía mi corazón que hiciera._ Murmuró._ Y ahora me vuelve a pedir que haga algo.

_ ¿El qué?_ Noté como mi respiración se aceleraba mientras se acercaba.

No me dijo nada, pero lo supe enseguida, antes incluso de que sus labios rozaran los míos. Supe que Anzu estaba ahí dentro, y que me había perdonado por todo lo que había hecho. La besé, devorando sus labios ansiosamente, presa del furor que surgía del pánico a haberla perdido.

Sus manos se dirigieron a mi culo, sobándolo sobre la ropa. Las experimentadas manos de aquella mujer me hicieron estremecer con una facilidad pasmosa. Gemí, notando como tiraba sin reparos de mi falda. La ayudé, desprendiéndome de mi ropa, pero ella no tenía la paciencia necesaria. Me abrió la blusa y el sostén, que tenía cierre delantero, y atacó mis pechos directamente, ya sin contemplaciones. Su lengua los iba recorriendo sin prisas, mientras me miraba a los ojos.

Me empecé a bajar las braguitas, deprendiéndome finalmente de la falda y de estas. Cora me detuvo cuando intenté quitarme las medias y me dio un mordisco en el pezón, como reprendiéndome.

_ No... de eso nada... te quedas así._ Me dijo, dándome un golpecito en la nariz.

Yo asentí. Haría lo que me pidiera, porque estaba viendo salir a Anzu, después de verla perdida. Ese tipo de cosas eran las que la caracterizaban. Finalmente metió la cabeza entre mis pechos, y yo metí la mano bajo su pantalón. Nunca lo había hecho estando vestida... pero el toque de excitación era innegable. Acaricie la piel de su zona más íntima y la hice estremecer.

Me quedé tumbada sobre la cama, dejándola trabajar, pero sin dejar de buscar acariciarla con mis dedos. Mi mano encontró sus pechos, y no dudé en hacer el mismo trato que ella había hecho conmigo. Le desabroché la blusa, pero fui incapaz de hacer nada con el sostén, de modo que tiré de él sin más y aferré el pecho con mis manos. Cora descendió, y yo me aferré para no perderlo. Ella gimió dulcemente y finalmente sus labios encontraron mi sexo, como recompensándome por la caricia.

Su lengua comenzó a jugar cruelmente conmigo, provocando que me aferrase a las mantas con mis manos. Cuando estaba desprotegida mordía sensualmente mi clítoris, atrapándome en una nube de placentera electricidad. Aquello siempre lo había hecho Anzu cuando salíamos. Pensé en ella, en nuestros encuentros, mientras sentía cómo explotaba sin remedio. Cora no dijo nada, simplemente se bajó el pantalón y me puso su sexo en la cara. Y yo lo devoré diligentemente.

_ Hay que ver que labios tienes..._ Susurró entre gemidos.

Me empleé a fondo, usando todos los trucos que mi experiencia me había enseñado, hasta lograr aquel gemido de su parte. Y entonces sonreí, sabiendo que había hecho un trabajo bien hecho. Cora se tumbó y yo me acurruqué con ella. Pasó las manos por mi pelo y me miró a los ojos.

_ Creo que me va a gustar esta nueva vida._ Susurró, acomodándose.

 _Emma Swan_

Regina llevaba la daga encima. Estaba lista para dármela si tenía que utilizar todo mi poder, cosa que dudaba mucho. Íbamos a ir a por ese grupo de brujas de una vez por todas. En mi lista negra había pocos nombres. Pero todo aquel que tratase de interponerse entre Regina y yo, entraba en ella. Estábamos frente a aquella mansión, esperando que se decidieran a salir.

No obstante, nuestra primera víctima surgió de nuestras espaldas. Ni tan siquiera conocía a esa mujer de rojo en persona. Anastasia era su nombre, o al menos eso me había dicho Regina. En cuanto apareció no le di tiempo a reaccionar. Atrapé su corazón con la mano, y las cadenas lo rodearon, tal como había hecho con Bella. Me reí con ganas.

_ Creo recordar que querías vengarte de Will Scarlett._ Me agaché, pues había quedado de rodillas._ Ahora lo harás por mí... Verás lo que se me ocurre.

Me acerqué a su oído y le susurré unas palabras bien escogidas. Ella me miró, con odio, temor y miedo en la mirada.

_ ¡No puedes hacerme eso!_ Exclamó, tratando de ponerse en pie, sin éxito. Cayó al suelo, envuelta por las cadenas, y finalmente desapareció, envuelta en humo rojo.

_ ¿Qué le has dicho que haga?_ Me preguntó Regina.

_ Digamos que... puedo ocuparme de terminar con una persona de la lista mientras nos ocupamos de otra.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bueno, ya estamos en el capítulo 10, todo un éxito, y se sobreviene un giro interesante. Bueno Love, creo que aquí los dos nos conocemos, no me sorprende nada que me digas eso. Intuyo que este capítulo es lo que vienes esperando.**

* * *

 _Bella_

Estaba preocupada, sinceramente. Sabía lo que Emma y Regina planeaban, y me causa verdadero pánico pensar en cómo atacarían a las últimas personas con las que podía contar para liberarme. No quería pasarme toda mi vida siendo la criada de Regina.

La puerta se abrió de par en par, y entró una mujer vestida de rojo, que encajó su mirada directamente hacia mí. Me estremecí. Will me había hablado de Anastasia, y sin embargo, se había quedado corto. Regina daba más miedo, pero a ella ya estaba más acostumbrada.

_ Así que eres Bella._ Se plantó delante de mí. Por alguna razón, mis piernas no me respondieron. _ Sabes... había pensado acabar con Will... y la reina de corazones me convenció de lo contrario. Y ahora... Emma me ha ordenado que me vengue sobre ti.

Le habría dicho que se lo pensase mejor, que aquello la destrozaría, pero me había dicho que Emma se lo había ordenado, y si alguien sabía bien que era imposible desobedecer una orden cuando ella te lo ordenaba usando sus hechizos, esa era yo. Extendí las manos y la miré.

_ Adelante, mátame... no temo a la muerte.

_ No voy a matarte._ Se rió._ Eso sería rápido y no ganaría nada.

_ ¿Qué vas a hacer, entonces?_ Pregunté.

_ Tú te acostaste con Will... y ahora yo me acostaré contigo. No pienso quedarme sola.

Llegados a ese punto, el respeto que me tenía a mí misma había desaparecido hace mucho. Oía a Emma y Regina acostarse a todas horas, y Emma en persona me había prohibido que me diese placer a mí misma. Por eso temía su siguiente orden.

_ Quítate la ropa... despacio. Quiero disfrutarlo.

Anastasia se sentó en el sofá, y yo la seguí al salón. Lo cierto es que aquello asesinaba el poco amor propio que me quedaba, y suponía que si Emma no estuviese con Regina, lo habría hecho ella misma. Cuando me terminé de desnudar Anastasia miró a mi sexo, brillante de la humedad que tenía, y se rió con ganas.

_ ¿Estabas ansiosa por verme, acaso?_ Se burló, quitándose el vestido.

_ No... yo sólo...

_ Sé sincera._ Me dijo.

_ Emma me prohibió tocarme... estoy frustrada.

_ Tendremos que solucionar eso._ Me susurró al oído.

Aquella desconocida bajó hasta mi más profunda intimidad y metió la cabeza en ella sin el menor respeto. Empezó a lamer mi sexo y yo me estremecí. Nunca había tenido una mujer allí abajo. Mi cuerpo respondía positivamente a sus estímulos. Noté como sus manos aferraban mi culo y no pude reprimir el impulso de llevarme las manos al pecho.

Me masajeaba al mismo ritmo al que ella lamía mi sexo. Al principio fue lento, sin prisas, pero más tarde Anastasia fue acelerando la forma en la que me daba placer y no tardé en encontrarme martirizando mis pechos sin compasión y permitiendo que clavase sus uñas en mi culo. Sus labios se aferraban a los de mi entrepierna, mordían mi clítoris. En resumen, me enloquecían.

Cuando estallé en mi primer orgasmo en varias semanas, me temblaron las piernas y me caí sobre el sofá. Ana se me echó encima y me miró a los ojos, sonriendo con suficiencia. Me había rendido, ella lo sabía, y se iba a aprovechar de ello. Eso lo tenía seguro.

_ ¿Lista para otro asalto?

 _Emma Swan_

Por fin se abrieron las puertas. Cora salió, en solitario. Yo sabía que dentro de esa casa estaba Maléfica. ¿Acaso a la dragona le daba miedo que la hiciéramos pedazos? Hacía bien en asustarse, porque no iba a durarnos un sólo asalto, menos si se encontraba sola. Yo sonreía, confiada. Mostraba mi piel dorada con orgullo, mostrándome lo más imponente posible. Quizá, y con suerte, le entrase tanto pánico que no se atreviera a atacar.

_ De modo que estáis aquí. Siento haberos hecho esperar._ Cora parecía confiada._ Empezaba a pensar que ya no vendríais .

_ ¿Vienes sola?_ Pregunté._ Juraría que estabas acompañada ahí dentro.

_ Pero esto no tiene que ver con Maléfica. ¿Verdad? Es a mí a quién queréis. Yo soy la razón por la cual estáis aquí. No ella. De modo que... Simplifiquemos.

_ Oh... ¿Quieres ser práctica?_ Me burlé.

_ Cuando tienes el corazón en su sitio, piensas mejor las cosas. En tus errores. Me he ganado que Regina quiera matarme. No es la primera vez, después de todo. Aunque al menos tú eres una asesina de la que estar más orgullosa. ._ Dijo, volviéndose hacia a Regina. _El pirata que mandaste la última vez no merecía ni mi atención. Fue bochornoso.

_ ¡Deja de fingir que eres mi madre!_ Estalló Regina.

_ ¡Pero es que soy tu madre!_ Contestó ella, elevando más el tono._ Y tú mejor que nadie deberías entender que quiera redimirme para ti.

_ No sé qué eres._ Regina estaba cada vez más tensa._ Pero no puedes ser mi madre. Mi madre no sería tan estúpida como para venir aquí sin un plan .

_ ¿Y quién te dice que no tenga uno?_ Me tensé al escuchar aquello. Regina aferraba con fuerza mi daga.

 _Maléfica_

Robar no se me daba demasiado bien. No era para lo que me habían enseñado. En cualquier caso, colarse en el mansión de Regina no entrañó tanta dificultad como creía en un principio. Para cuando quise darme cuenta me encontraba dentro. Escuchaba voces, y no podía permitirme el lujo de que me viesen. Eso daría al traste con el plan. Aunque, por los sonidos que emitían, aquellas dos mujeres estaban demasiado ocupadas como para fijarse en mí. ¿Acaso no había un niño en la planta superior? Vaya falta de respeto.

El despacho de Regina estaba cerrado con llave pero, afortunadamente, no había conjuro de protección. Era un lugar que visitaba demasiado a diario como para sellarlo. Hice un giro con la mano y el pomo de la puerta giró. El despacho se encontraba en un silencio absoluto cuando me colé en él. Regina lo tenía todo muy ordenado a pesar de que había tenido que trasladar todo el contenido de su cripta a aquella habitación.

Mis ojos bailaron de un lado para otro, buscando algo en concreto. Tardé un buen rato en encontrarlo, oculto tras un montón de frascos de cristal para pociones. Tuve que sacarlos uno a uno para poder coger el objeto que Cora me había pedido. Debía estar pasándolo fatal en aquel momento. Observé la ventana, me guardé el objeto que me había pedido, y me colé con ella, con intención de llegar corriendo a la mansión. Volaría si era necesario.

 _Henry_

Sentía miedo. Sabía que aquel era el día. Si Emma mataba a Cora, ya no habría marcha atrás. Era la única que parecía presentar un mínimo de resistencia contra ella y Regina. Estaba cerca de llegar a algo en el corazón de mi madre. Por más que la reina malvada hubiese salido a flote, Regina estaba ahí. La madre que me amaba, que había dado todo por hacerme feliz.

Recordé las palabras que me dijo una vez. Recordé como me miró a los ojos, con una convicción que sólo había visto en ella y me había dicho que no me considerase ordinario sólo por no poseer magia. Llené mi mochila y bajé por la ventana como acostumbraba a hacer. Esta vez no había ningún árbol mágico que tratase de retenerme.

Las calles estaban silenciosas. Los negocios, cerrados. Hacía mucho frío, de hecho, sospechaba que empezaría a nevar. Pero no podía detenerme. Cogí mi bicicleta de la entrada del garaje, y comencé a pedalear en dirección al bosque. Debían estar ya en la mansión. Sentía la necesidad de pedalear lo más rápido posible, o de lo contrario... no llegaría a tiempo.

No me equivocaba. Estaba empezando a nevar. Sentía que me temblaban las piernas, me costaba mantener la dirección de la bici. Pero no me rendía. Poco tardé en sentir como la nieve obstaculizaba la bici. La solté y empecé a correr con todas mis fuerzas.

 _Cora_

Tenía que haber pensado mejor todo aquello, debía ser la tercera o cuarta vez que Emma me hacía volar por los aires. Caí sobre el tejado de la mansión y comencé a deslizarme por él, llevándome las tejas por el camino. Volví al suelo, con una caída bastante aparatosa. Por suerte, logré aterrizar sin romperme nada, tardaría unos valiosos minutos en repararse, y ese era tiempo que no tenía.

_ ¡Oh, vamos!_ Se quejaba Emma._ ¿No puedes morir de una vez?

_ No tenía la intención, la verdad._ Empuñé la espada una vez más y me lancé en su contra.

Esta vez Emma alzó un árbol, arrancándolo del suelo de forma que su parte inferior acabase rematada en punta. Una estaca, una estaca enorme. Chica lista. A fin de cuentas, las debilidades de los vampiros no eran precisamente un secreto.

Alcé la espada, haciendo un movimiento acelerado, y el tronco se partió en pedazos, cayendo al suelo. Finalmente pude alcanzar a Emma y nuestros aceros acabaron chocando. Ella me miró, sin dejar de sonreír. Sujetaba la espada con una sola mano. La otra la llevaba a la espalda, en una burla descarada.

_ ¿Por qué te esfuerzas? Aunque lograras atravesarme el corazón con esa espada... no podrías matarme._ Me dijo, acercando las espadas para que nuestros rostros estuvieran más cerca._ Vas a fracasar... y voy a matarte.

Hice un quiebro y me aparté dando una voltereta hacia atrás. La apunté con la espada y nuestros ojos se encontraron. Los teñimos de rojo a la vez. Ella sabía que yo tramaba algo, pero era incapaz de saber el qué. En cualquier caso, yo tampoco podría leer su mente aunque quisiera.

_ Insisto... ¿Quién te ha dicho que tenga intención de matarte? Matar a la novia de Regina estaría mal... especialmente siendo la segunda vez._ Aquel comentario había sido desafortunado.

_ ¡Mátala de una vez!_ Exclamó Regina, que hasta entonces había estado bastante silenciosa.

Emma alzó la mano, y vi como una cadena de fuego me rodeaba. Di otro salto hacia atrás, y me colé en la mansión por una ventana. Emma me seguía. Antes había estado jugando conmigo, ahora en cambio iba al grano. Envolvió su arma en llamas y se lanzó hacia mí. Bloqueé y sentí una onda de choque que rompió todos los objetos de cristal de la sala.

Nos movíamos a tal velocidad que daba la sensación de que el tiempo a nuestro alrededor se detenía. Nunca había luchado a ese nivel con nadie. Y no iba a poder hacerlo tampoco esta vez. Emma finalmente consiguió lanzarme contra una pared, que me hizo salir fuera y caer. Cuando quise darme cuenta, tenía su espada en el cuello. Notaba su calor. En cuando me la clavase, ardería en apenas unos segundos.

_ ¡Detente!

La voz de Mal me devolvió a la realidad. Había llegado. Un poco antes había estado bien, pero estaba allí, y por fin iba a poder ejecutar mi plan. Un plan que ella había dicho que era estúpido, absurdo... suicida. Y sí, en su mayor parte lo era, pero en cualquier caso, sabía que era la mejor forma de solucionar lo que estaba sucediendo, a pesar del riesgo.

_ ¡Cógelo!_ Exclamó Mal, lanzándome el objeto que había robado de la casa de Regina.

El sombrero del hechicero. Emma se alteró cuando lo vio, pero dio un respingo que pude que aprovechar para separarme de ella y su espada. Me puse en pie y la apunté con el sombrero, dejando que la magia hiciera su curso. Emma se resistió. Yo no buscaba que el sombrero la devorara, porque no podría. Sin embargo, sí que ocurrió lo que yo esperaba. La oscuridad empezó a escaparse por su boca, por ojos, por sus oídos.

No fue un proceso rápido, había muchas tinieblas en su interior, que no habían dejado de crecer y fortalecerse en cuanto ella se había convertido en el ser oscuro. La oscuridad permaneció flotando a su alrededor, hasta que ella cayó al suelo, inconsciente. Emma volvía a ser la de siempre. Su cabello era rubio, su piel ya no parecía la de un cocodrilo.

Pero como ya temía, la oscuridad no se quedaría quieta. Traté de adentrarme en ella, hacerme cargo del problema yo misma. Sin embargo, la oscuridad me rechazó, me rehuyó... y buscó a alguien que parecía interesarle más. No pude evitar sentir verdadero terror cuando vi aquellas sombras rodear a Regina.

No sé si habría querido luchar. En cualquier caso, no habría tenido tiempo. Aquella marea de alquitrán negro se le echó encima como si de un animal hambriento se tratara. La oscuridad entró en sus entrañas a una velocidad pasmosa. La daga cayó delante de ella, y pude ver como su nombre se grababa, sobreescribiendo el de Emma. Cuando Regina se puso en pie, sus ojos, teñidos de rojo, miraron a los míos. Y supe que todos estábamos condenados.

* * *

 **The Evil Queen is dead... Long live to The Queen of Darkness!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bueno, ha empezado el periodo escolar, así que ya no actualizaré tan rápido como de costumbre, pero se seguirá haciendo lo que se pueda. Bueno, Love. Regina es la estrella... la verdad, al final de la temporada me enfadé, porque me hicieron creer que Regina sería el ser oscuro... y luego no. Pero aquí me puedo contentar yo mismo. Samantha, azraelth, muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, espero veros más por aquí, dando caña. Y ahora al lío, que yo tengo sueño y me voy a dormir.**

* * *

 _¿?_

_ Ha ocurrido.

_ ¿Ha encontrado a un anfitrión a su medida?

_ Ella tiene un corazón muy fuerte._ Hizo una pausa._ Tanto como el mío. Puede que más. Y ya ha pasado mucho tiempo.

_ ¿Qué piensas hacer?

_ Es mi responsabilidad. Y lo sabes._ Suspiró._ Son mis tinieblas. He dejado que pase muchísimo tiempo... y ahora, si no intervengo, la situación será incontrolable.

El joven aferró la mano de la mujer, que tenía intención de marcharse por un corredor, dando la conversación por zanjada. Él estaba increíblemente tenso.

_ No has respondido a mi pregunta._ Dijo él._ ¿Acaso vas a recuperar esa oscuridad? ¿A dejar que te consuma del todo? Se ha vuelto más fuerte desde que salió de ti.

_ Yo también me he vuelto más fuerte._ contestó la mujer, con decisión._ Mi luz es más fuerte que la de esa... salvadora. No me va a pasar lo mismo que a ella.

_ ¡No voy a dejar que te suicides!_ Insistió él. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

_ Lo siento, pero esa decisión es mía._ Bajó la mirada._ No puedes impedírmelo.

_ ¡Soy tu hermano mayor! ¡Y harás lo que yo te diga! ¿Acaso has olvidado que soy tu rey?_ Lloraba de rabia, y frustración, pero su hermana no parecía tomárselo en serio.

_ Ambos sabemos que tengo siglos de edad. Quizá haya nacido de nuevo. Pero no creas que he olvidado un sólo día de aquella guerra. No voy a dejar que se repita._ Su voz sonó grave._ Quizá seas mi rey, y mi hermano. Pero no eres mi dueño.

El joven se aferró a ella, abrazándola y llorando como un chiquillo. ¿Quién podría culparlo? A fin de cuentas, él sabía a ciencia cierta que iba a ser la última vez que viese a aquella mujer. Se separaron, y ella se desvaneció, formando un relámpago blanco.

 _Regina_

Nunca había sentido nada que se pareciera un mínimo aquello. Tanta oscuridad... tanto poder. Era indescriptible. Emma, Maléfica y mi madre estaban congeladas de terror. Porque sí, era mi madre, ahora lo entendía del todo. Podía ver la magia surcando los cuerpos de la gente. Mis ojos veían la magia del propio ambiente. Chaqueé los dedos, y un espejo apareció frente a mí. Mi piel no estaba áspera, al contrario, seguía como siempre. Pero mis ojos irradiaban magia. Habían tomado un tono morado, similar al que tuvieron cuando recuperé mi magia frente a mi manzano.

Pero ahora permanecían de ese color. Mi pelo había crecido, convirtiéndose en una larga melena que me daba un aspecto aún más imponente si cabe. Hice un gesto, y me deshice de mis prendas mundanas, para recuperar el aspecto propio de una reina. Me sentía hermosa, poderosa. Como nunca antes. Fue entonces cuando mis ojos se volvieron hacia aquellas mujeres. Emma estaba inconsciente. Ahora tenía mucho que pensar, sobre el asunto de mi madre, de Maléfica.

La venganza seguía estando entre mis planes, pero ahora mi intención era hacer las cosas directamente, y a mi manera. Ya no era la reina malvada. Me había convertido en el ser oscuro, en la reina de las tinieblas. Miré a Cora y a Maléfica y las hice dormirse sin más. Yo me acerqué a Emma, la tomé en brazos, y desaparecí de allí.

 _Emma Swan_

Mi cabeza estaba derretida, o al menos así la sentía yo. La oscuridad me había dejado confusa al marcharse. Ahora estaba confundida, como si acabase de despertarme de un sueño, uno tremendamente pesado, a decir verdad. Me encontraba en la cama de Regina... bueno, a estas alturas, sería más apropiado llamarla "nuestra cama". Los recuerdos estaban ahí, agolpados, y había hecho cosas en esa cama que jamás había hecho con ninguno de los hombres con los que había estado.

Pero no podía negar lo que era evidente. Aquellos recuerdos me excitaban. Tanto que, al evocarlos, casi sin darme cuenta, había metido mi mano dentro del vaquero y había empezado a rozarme. Notaba mi sexo húmedo, cadencioso. Y no me quitaba la imagen de Regina de la cabeza. Cómo me había metido entre sus piernas sin un sólo asomo de duda, y cómo había estado allí dándole placer sin que ella se molestarse en mirarme a los ojos siquiera.

Nunca nada había tenido tanto morbo. Me llevé la mano que me quedaba libre al pecho, y empecé a apretarme con fuerza una de mis tetas, que ya suspiraban por Regina. Sentí como alcanzaba un orgasmo intenso, invasivo, y acto seguido mi cuerpo se relajó, y mi cerebro se puso en marcha. Me incorporé sobre la cama y di un brinco al ver a Regina parada delante de la puerta.

Se había vestido con uno de esos suntuosos atuendos de monarca, y su pelo, largo y sedoso, estaba perfectamente peinado. Sus brillantes ojos me miraban, y una sonrisa cómplices se había instalado en sus labios. Me había pillado, eso era innegable. Confieso que ella parecía menos el ser oscuro de lo que me había ocurrido a mí.

_ Siento haberte asustado, Emma._ Se acercó._ No quería interrumpir.

_ Bueno... yo._ Notaba la voz entrecortada.

Regina me veía dubitativa, y quizá por eso se aprovechó para, en cuanto se sentó en la cama, aferrarme el rostro con ambas manos y darme un buen beso. Yo la respondí, cerrando mis ojos. Y entendí que no había marcha atrás, que estaría con Regina pasara lo que pasase. Era mi sitio, como Emma, o como el ser oscuro.

_ ¿Tengo que preocuparme por ti, Emma?_ Me susurró, como si siguiese el hilo de mis pensamientos._ ¿Acaso vas a tratar de detenerme?

_ Yo... no... ¿Qué vas a hacer?_ Le pregunté.

_ Como dijiste... hay mucha gente que se merece que me vengue de ellas._ Me besó en el cuello y me estremecí._ No voy a hacerles daño... sólo ayudarles a aprender una lección.

_ Tú... eres mi reina._ Los recuerdos de mis momentos siendo el ser oscuro, a sus órdenes, se agolpaban._ Te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

_ Esa es mi chica._ Sonrió, y yo lo hice con ella.

_ Te quiero._ Le dije, mirándola a los ojos. Cuando era el ser oscuro, me había hecho esa pregunta, y no había podido ser sincera.

_ Yo también te quiero._ Me miró a los ojos, y supe que no me lo decía por ganarse mi afecto. Ella podía ver sus propios sentimientos a través de la oscuridad... yo no había podido.

_ Entonces... ¿A quién le toca, Regina?_ Pregunté, mirándola.

 _Ruby_

Blanca había olvidado finalmente a David. Ahora me pertenecía a mí, y a nadie más. Era el repositorio de mi lujuria. Me desfogaba con ella y se encargaba de mantener nuestro piso limpio. Una buena esclava, pero nada más para mí. Yo seguía obsesionada con Regina. Con la forma en la que me había utilizado. No había vuelto a llegar a mí desde aquella vez, pero no perdía la esperanza.

En aquel momento blanca y yo estábamos en el bosque, buscábamos setas para una receta que iba a prepararme. Más valía que estuviese buena, o la castigaría severamente. Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando noté un aroma en el aire. Una mezcla curiosa de flores y azufre.

Hubo un fogonazo de luz blanca y una mujer apareció delante de mí. Llevaba una larga túnica morada, rematada con una capucha, que en aquel momento estaba bajada. La mujer era pálida, y tenía el rostro crispado por la preocupación. Poseía unos carnosos labios, y los ojos más azules que hubiese visto en mi vida. Se quedó un momento, observándome, antes de decir una sola palabra.

_ Oscuridad._ Hizo una pausa y se acercó._ La oscuridad ha hecho presa de ti.

_ No sé quién eres... pero te aconsejo que vuelvas por dónde has venido._ La amenacé.

_ Tranquila._ Me dijo._ He venido a ayudar.

_ No necesito ayuda para nada._ Mi tono de voz iba subiendo de volumen. Mis ojos se tiñeron de amarillo por un instante.

_ Necesitas tu luz de vuelta.

Me puso la mano sobre el pecho y esta empezó a brillar. Sentí como algo cálido se extendía por mí interior, y después tuve el reflejo de vomitar. Algo negro salió de mis entrañas, y acto seguido me desmayé.

 _Blancanieves_

El maquillaje empezaba a dejar de ser bastante efectivo. Ruby era muy bruta cuando se enfadaba. Tenía el ojo morado y me daba miedo que alguien en el bosque llegase a verme y a preguntarme. Por supuesto que me merecí aquel puñetazo en la cara. Había planchado mal el uniforme de Ruby. Ella era cuanto tenía. Y por eso, cuando la escuché gritar, sentí el pánico apoderarse de mí.

Corrí en su dirección, para encontrármela tirada en el suelo. Me asusté, y no pude evitar dejarme caer a su lado y zarandearla para comprobar si estaba viva. Ruby abrió los ojos de par en par, y se me quedó mirando como si fuera la primera vez que me veía realmente.

_ ¡Ruby!_ Grité, tratando de llamar su atención._ ¿Estás bien?

_ Claro que estoy bien... pero... me siento culpable._ Me dijo._ Te he pegado.

_ Me lo merecía._ Me encogí de hombros.

_ Eso no es cierto._ Ruby me rodeó con los brazos._ Juro que no volveré a pegarte... nunca más.

_ ¿En la cama tampoco? Me gustan los azotes..._ Confesé.

_ Vale, en la cama sí._ Rió y acercó sus labios a los míos.

Ruby nunca me había besado así. Fue un beso cálido, tierno y dulce. Correspondí aquel beso del mismo modo, sintiendo cómo me acariciaba la espalda. Y de algún modo supe, que nuestra relación iba a pasar a un nivel más significativo que el sexo que practicábamos a todas horas.

 _Emma Swan_

Aquella decisión suponía abandonar todo aquello que mis padres esperaban de mí. Pero no sentía nada por ello. Se suponía que debía sentirme mal por haber matado a Hook con mis manos. Pero tampoco me importaba. Quizá quedase aún algo de oscuridad en mí, quizá Regina me había hechizado. Pero... Adivinad... no me importaba. En especial cuando estaba tirada en su cama desnuda.

Habíamos almorzado juntas, habíamos charlado y estábamos de acuerdo en el punto que buscábamos, en lo que haríamos. Y entonces llegaba la parte interesante de la reunión. Iba a demostrarle a Regina que incluso sin ser el ser oscuro podía mostrarle mis talentos en la cama.

Pero no contaba con algo. Y es que ahora el ser oscuro era ella. No me puedo ni imaginar cuando debí abrir la boca cargada de asombro al ver que Regina me había superado, y que nada menos que tres reinas entraban a través de la puerta. La segunda llevaba el pelo corto, como solía ser habitual en Storybrooke, sus ojos no brillaban. La tercera tenía los ojos rojos, en lugar de morados. y el pelo atado en una cola de caballo. Las tres estaban desnudas, y llevaban bien fijados a su sexo unos arneses de colores.

No sabía cuál de los tres me llamaba más, el rojo, el morado, o el negro... el de la Regina original. La reina no se andaba con tonterías. La auténtica me tomó del pelo y me puso a trabajar, lamiendo aquel trozo de plástico con devoción. Las otras dos se pusieron a la obra conmigo.

Acabé tumbada en la cama, sin dejar de usar mis labios, mientras la Regina de ojos rojos se acomodaba y empezaba a entrar en mi intimidad sin pedir permiso. La alcaldesa, en cambio, había separado mis nalgas y se entretenía paseando su lengua por esa zona, me preparaba para lo que estaba por venir.

El orgasmo no se hizo esperar. ¿Quién podía culparme? Tenía tres reinas para mí sola. Pero al parecer, todo era parte del astuto plan de Regina. Que se sentó y, ayudada por las otras, me ensartó el trasero con su arnés y empezó a jugar con mi sexo. Intenté volverme, pero ella usó su mano libre para que mirase al frente. E hice bien en hacerle caso.

Ante mí, la alcaldesa y la reina malvada se estaban besando, afanosamente, sobándose el trasero y el pecho con total consentimiento de su alter-ego. Me llevé las manos a mis propios pechos, masajéandolos mientras observaba aquel espectáculo y mi trasero era cruelmente empalado. Babeaba un poco mirando a esas dos mujeres.

Finalmente las dos Reginas se tumbaron en el suelo, y la alcaldesa dejó a un lado u arnés, para que la reina malvada pudiese adentrarse en sus entrañas con total libertad. La alcaldesa gritaba de gozo, mientras la reina gruñía de forma animal al perforarla. Los gritos fueron subiendo de intensidad, al igual que los míos. Acabamos con un gran grito colectivo, cuando las cuatro nos derrámanos a la vez. Las "suplentes" se esfumaron, pero la Regina original me ayudó a tumbarme y, sin salir de mi trasero, se quedó dormida junto a mí. No cambiaria mi vida por la de nadie en aquel momento.


	12. Chapter 12

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews nuevos, siempre se agradecen. ¡Regina malvada, como tiene que ser, sí! Y, bueno... esa escena era pura dinamita, Love, no nos vamos a engañar...**

* * *

 _¿?_

La oscuridad dentro de aquella mujer había venido del ser oscuro, tal y como yo me había temido. Pero no era más que una mota de polvo, un rastro que, confieso, se me hacía difícil de seguir. Tardé un buen rato al llegar a aquella mansión. El rastro se desperdigaba, estaba claro que el ser oscuro había estado allí, pero me resultaba imposible dilucidar hacia donde habría ido. Mi única pista era la mansión.

Me sujeté correctamente la espada que llevaba colgada bajo la túnica, y entré en la casa. Había ventanas rotas, y la puerta estaba desencajada. Daba la impresión de que una intensa batalla había tenido lugar allí dentro. Vi a una chica bajando de la planta superior, con una mochila a la espalda, y nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Era un alma oscura, completamente corrompida.

_ ¿Quién eres tú?_ Preguntó, mirándome fijamente, tanto a mí como a mi espada._ Vale, no me lo digas... vienes a matarnos a todos.

_ Quién sea carece de importancia._ Le dije._ He venido siguiendo un rastro de tinieblas, y me ha traído hasta aquí. Hasta ti.

Alcé la mano, cargándola de luz. Estaba claro que aquella mujer guardaba una oscuridad infinita en su interior. Y yo misma iba a ahorrarle más sufrimientos. Iba a lanzar el ataque, cuando noté el aire removerse, y una mujer apareció delante de mí.

Había aparecido como una exhalación. Bajé la mano y miré a aquella mujer que acababa de aparecer. De piel pálida, y ojos cargados de magia y de una sabiduría antigua. En ella también sentía tinieblas, equilibradas con un gran resplandor. Nunca había visto a una mujer como ella.

_ Lily, da un paso atrás._ Le dijo a la primera, que bufó, pero finalmente hizo lo que dijo._ ¿Qué estás buscando aquí?

_ Busco al ser oscuro._ Dije, mirándola fijamente._ El rastro de su oscuridad me ha llevado hasta aquí.

_ El ser oscuro está en la ciudad._ Me dijo ella._ En la avenida Mifflin, el número 108. La casa más grande.

Alcé las cejas y me di la vuelta. Algo me decía que no me estaba mintiendo. Me desvanecí, envuelta en luz brillante. El oscuro no tardaría en verme de primera mano.

 _Cora_

_ ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho algo?_ Pregunté, revisando que Lily se encontrase bien.

Ella, por contra, me apartó de un manotazo, como si le diese asco mi presencia. No se me escapó la mochila que llevaba a la espalda. Al parecer la había pillado justo cuando tenía intención de marcharse. Suspiré largamente y me senté en la escalera, mirándola.

_ ¿Qué te pasa, Lily? No puedes salir huyendo cada vez que algo vaya mal, ¿Sabes?_ Le espeté.

_ Deja de hablar como si me conocieras._ Me dijo, apartando la mirada._ ¿Te crees que por tirarte a mi madre ya me conoces? ¿Qué puedes hacer el papel de madre?

De modo que era por eso. Suspiré largamente y me aparté el cabello castaño de la cara. Lily se sentía traicionada. Eso lo entendía bien.

_ No intento ser tu madre, Lily. Ya hemos visto los antecedentes que tengo. He abandonado a Zelena dos veces... y Regina me desprecia, con Razón. Debo ser la peor madre del mundo._ La miré seriamente._ Yo solamente quiero a tu madre. Quiero estar con ella. Y busco que nosotras seamos amigas, nada más. Pero si sales corriendo le destrozarás el corazón a tu madre... y no podrás tener verdaderos motivos para odiarme. Dame una oportunidad, ¿Quieres?

 _Emma Swan_

Abrí los ojos. Mi mente estaba aclarándose por fin. Regina seguía dormitando a mi lado. Me quedé observándola unos segundos. Su cuerpo desnudo despertaba en mí, ya de buena mañana, un intenso deseo. Pero mi cuerpo aún no se había recuperado de la noche anterior. Me vestí y bajé a la planta baja para prepararme un café.

La casa estaba extrañamente silenciosa. Pude escuchar el sonido de unas pisadas bajando las escaleras, y un sonoro estornudo. Alcé la vista y vi a Henry en el umbral. Una sonrisa apareció en mi adormilado rostro. Dejé el café a un lado y me acerqué para abrazarlo. Él volvió a estornudar. Le llevé la mano a la frente.

_ Henry... estás ardiendo._ Dije, mordiéndome el labio._ Tienes que volver a la cama.

De hecho, estaba temblando. ¿Por qué no había dicho nada antes? Me imaginaba que no había habido ocasión. A fin de cuentas, todo aquello había sucedido muy rápido. Le tomé de la mano y le llevé escaleras arriba.

_ Te prepararé una sopa caliente... verás que bien._ Dije, aunque a mí lo de preparar sopa caliente no se me daba demasiado bien.

_ Entonces... ¿Ya no eres el ser oscuro?_ Me preguntó, sacándome de mis pensamientos sobre la sopa caliente.

_ No... ya no._ Dije, en un susurro.

Henry me rodeó con los brazos y yo hice lo mismo. Me había echado de menos. Y era más que comprensible. Cuando había sido el oscuro no había sentido absolutamente nada hacia él. Mi corazón tenía entonces un oscuro vacío. Y sólo me había importado una persona.

_ ¿Quién es el ser oscuro ahora?_ Preguntó. Esa era la pregunta que más me temía.

_ Regina..._ Miré a Henry a los ojos, y vi que se ponía del color de la tiza.

 _Cora_

Oscuridad. Lily tenía el corazón lleno de tinieblas a causa de Blancanieves y su príncipe. Eso me hacía pensar en los pasados que recordaba. Ambos marcados por el abandono, por la oscuridad. Y podía entender lo que Lily estaba pasando. Se parecía mucho al pasado de Anzu. Ella no había escogido ser un vampiro, y sin embargo había tenido que vivir con esa carga toda la eternidad. Yo aún la arrastraba conmigo.

Pero Lily no tenía que hacerlo. No durante más tiempo. Y pensé en aquella mujer morena. No había podido verla bien, porque ocultaba su rostro bajo una capucha, pero aquellos ojos azules me eran familiares. En aquel momento me encontraba sentada en el tejado, del que me deslicé hasta caer elegantemente en el suelo. Aquella mujer y yo teníamos mucho que discutir.

 _Emma Swan_

Henry estaba en la cama, tumbado, y yo me disponía a ir a la cocina a prepararle la sopa a la cocina, cuando di un respingo al encontrarme a Regina en el umbral de la puerta. Ella miró a Henry, y luego me miró a mí.

_ ¿Qué le pasa?_ Me preguntó.

_ Tiene fiebre._ Le contesté, me temblaba la voz._ Iba a prepararle una sopa.

_ Vale... yo me quedo aquí con él._ Había genuina preocupación en su voz.

Le dediqué una mirada a sus ojos brillantes y me percaté de que, a diferencia de mí, la mente y el corazón de Regina eran más fuertes que la oscuridad que había terminado por completo con mi personalidad cuando había entrado en mí. No debía sorprenderme. A fin de cuentas, Regina era más fuerte que yo en todo lo que se refería a la magia.

Asentí a sus palabras y bajé escaleras abajo. Cuál sería mi sorpresa al encontrarme a Regina de nuevo en la cocina. La había escuchado hablar mientras bajaba, y sin embargo ahora la veía allí, midiendo los ingredientes para la sopa.

_ Emma... ¿Qué haces ahí parada? Espabila._ Dijo, chasqueando los dedos._ Tenemos que hacer una sopa.

_ Pero... Estabas arriba.

_ Y sigo arriba._ Dijo, con total tranquilidad, mientras ponía el agua al fuego._ No iba a apartarme de Henry.

_ Pero... no puedes dividirte y pasearte por la casa sin más. ¿Cómo vas a mantener la mente despejada si la tiendes dividida?

_ Te corrijo, Swan. Tú no podías hacerlo. Pero yo no soy tú. De modo que... deja de perder el tiempo y pásame la sal.

Cómo me ponía cuando estaba así de autoritaria.

 _Henry Mills_

Lo cierto es que la cabeza me dolía a horrores, y saber que Regina era el ser oscuro no me había ayudado a sentirme mejor. Porque amaba a mi madre, y sabía que eso haría que todo su progreso fuese marcha atrás. Sin embargo, mientras la veía allí arropándome, midiendo en ese pequeño vasito la medicina que me tenía que tomar, y sobre todo, la mirada que había en esos ojos brillantes.

Era mi madre. Tal como siempre. Tenía fe en que ella venciera a la oscuridad. A fin de cuentas ella no parecía tan tocada como Rumpel o como mi madre. Me dio un beso en la frente y sentí que me iba quedando dormido. Algo me decía que a la mañana siguiente me encontraría mejor.

 _Regina Mills_

Henry había pedaleado hasta la extenuación y había terminado cogiendo la gripe. Todo ello por intentar que Emma y yo atacásemos a Maléfica y a mi madre. Él era mi máxima prioridad, que estuviera a salvo, seguro y que nadie pudiese hacerle daño. Y por ello, en aquel momento, tenía que dejarle solo con Emma. Me acerqué a la rubia y le di un beso en los labios.

_ Cuida de Henry. Hay algo que debo hacer._ la miré a los ojos._ Te quiero.

_ Y yo a ti._ Susurró, cogiéndome la mano._ ¿Qué vas a hacer?

_ Nada por lo que tengas que preocuparte._ Mentí.

Salí al jardín, y me senté a esperar. No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que aquella mujer apareciera. La había sentido acercándose desde hacía horas. Pero no quería meter a Emma y Henry en aquello. A fin de cuentas, el ser oscuro era yo. Necesitaba todo mi poder, o al menos eso me imaginaba, dado que la presencia que sentía era poderosa.

Iba vestida con una túnica blanca, y dejó caer su capucha en cuanto me vio. La oscuridad de mi interior se alteró, expectante, como si viese a un viejo conocido. El primer ser oscuro, o al menos, la persona en la cual había nacido esta oscuridad.

_ De modo que tú eres Regina._ Dijo, desenfundando su espada y apuntándome con ella.

_ La reina de la oscuridad para ti._ Dije, segura de mí misma._ Y tú debes ser Morgana, ¿Verdad?

_ Morgana Pendragón._ Dijo, sin dejar de apuntarme con la espada.

_ Y eso que llevas en las manos es Excalibur. Una de las dos únicas cosas que puede destruirme. Pero en tus manos... es poco más que un palo afilado.

_ He venido a ayudarte, Regina._ Dijo, tratando de mantenerse serena._ He venido a quitarte esa oscuridad.

Me llevé la mano al cabello, con un bufido sonoro. ¿Había atravesado un plano de existencia sólo para eso? No pude evitar reírme con burla ante ese arranque.

_ Puedes estar tranquila. Yo y mi oscuridad nos llevamos muy bien. No quiero que vaya a ninguna parte. De modo que puedes darte la vuelta.

_ Si sigues con esa actitud voy a tener que sacártela por la fuerza. Creía que eras fuerte como para resistirte a su influjo.

_ Y lo soy. Pero he decidido que me quedo este poder. Haré buen uso de él._ Sonreí.

_ No se puede hacer buen uso de ese poder._ Aquello lo gritó._ Destruirá tu vida. ¡Te quedarás sola, Regina!

Mis ojos relampaguearon de furia. Estaba atacando mi mayor punto débil. Mi miedo a la soledad, y seguía apuntándome con esa espada. Alcé la mano y la magia se condensó a mi alrededor, formando un círculo de espadas de luz morada. Adelanté la mano y las espadas atacaron a la vez, atravesándola y provocando que un relámpago atravesara su cuerpo. Gritó de dolor, pero yo me mantuve impasible.

Se levantó y alzó la espada una vez más. Esta vez concentré la magia en una sola espada, sólida, que presentó batalla contra ella. Iba moviendo mis dedos como una maestra de orquesta, mientras la espada iba poniéndola en jaque. El arma finalmente estalló y la mujer acabó tirada en el suelo.

_ Te lo voy a poner claro, Morgana._ Le dije, mirándola desde arriba, mientras ella respiraba pesadamente. _ Si te vuelves a acercar a mí... o a mi familia. Te mataré. Y no será rápido. Tampoco indoloro.


	13. Chapter 13

**A Morgana aún le queda mucho que hacer. Aprovecho para decir que he empezado con el Spin Off de este fic, titulado "The Wicked Maze", Narra la historia de Zelena a partir del capítulo 9 de este fic :3. Ala, adelante, otro capítulo.**

* * *

 _Morgana_

Había fracasado. No había sido capaz de vencer a Regina. Su poder, su oscuridad, era más fuerte de lo que había imaginado. La forma en la que había controlado la magia superaba lo que yo había esperado. Había esperado a alguien que empuñase el poder del oscuro con brutalidad, y sin embargo, Regina había empleado la delicadeza de una experta para reducirme.

Y allí me hallaba yo, tumbada en el suelo y mirando hacia arriba, pensando. La hija mayor de Uther Pendragón... reencarnación de la causa de los mayores pesares de Merlín. Derrotada. Lo admito, aquello fue un enorme golpe para mi ego. Y por eso no me había levantado. Casi me sentía insultada por haber sido derrotada. No me moví hasta que oí pasos.

Me preocupaba que Regina hubiese vuelto. Pero no era así. Era la otra mujer, la que se había interpuesto entre mi primera sospechosa y yo. Aquella con esa extraña balanza entre luz y oscuridad. Me tendió la mano y me ayudó a ponerme en pie.

_ A Regina no le ha hecho gracia que intentes robarle la oscuridad. ¿Me equivoco?

_ Yo sólo quería ayudarla. Esa oscuridad es cosa mía._ Le dije, en un suspiro._ No esperaba tener que enfrentarme a ella... y mucho menos que dominase la magia negra con tanta soltura.

_ Regina lleva mucho tiempo practicando... y quizá yo tenga bastante culpa de ella. Yo fui la que la obligó a usarla la primera vez. Pero es mi responsabilidad ayudarla. Soy su madre, ¿Sabes?

No lo parecía, desde luego. Aparentaba ser incluso más joven que Regina. Sin embargo, había visto bastantes cosas más extrañas que aquello, que no podía sorprenderme. Haría esas preguntas más adelante.

_ ¿Y qué piensas hacer para ayudarme? No creo que Regina quiera razonar, ni tan siquiera con su madre.

_ No, conmigo menos que nadie. Pero te ayudaré a entrenar. Necesitas fortalecer esa luz interior. Y algo me dice que no has estado practicando como debías.

_ Muy bien, te escucho.

 _Emma Swan_

Mientras estaba con Henry, la culpabilidad había llegado a mi consciencia. Era como si al salir Regina de la casa, mi mente se hubiese centrado y hubiese dejado de ver las atrocidades que había cometido como si las hubiera hecho otra persona. Y era una suerte que mi hijo durmiese, porque en aquel momento ya no me sentía con fuerzas para mirarle a la cara. ¿Cómo había ignorado lo que había hecho de aquella manera? Había matado, destruido vidas. Decididamente, ya no podían llamarme la Salvadora. Tendría que buscarme otro nombre.

Me encontraba en el despacho de Regina, observando sus objetos, cuando sentí una corriente fría y, al volverme, la encontré mirándome. Su aparición había sido completamente silenciosa. No podía saber cuánto tiempo llevaba allí. Sonreía, al parecer, el asunto que la había llevado fuera le había salido bien. Sin embargo, yo no me sentía con fuerzas para sonreír.

_ ¿Te pasa algo, cariño?_ Su mano acarició mi rostro.

_ Me siento culpable._ Me sinceré.

_ ¿Por qué te sientes culpable?_ Se acercó a mí, noté como mi pulso se aceleraba.

_ Le he arruinado la vida a mis padres._ Dije, mirando al suelo._ Y he matado a dos personas inocentes. He sido cruel.

_ No deberías sentirte culpable por eso._ Regina no perdió la sonrisa._ Le diste a cada uno lo que se merecía. Y, por más que me pese, tu madre ya no es desgraciada.

_ Pero... ha perdido a su marido..._ Susurré._ Y es culpa mí.

Regina suspiró, y se acercó al espejo. Hizo un gesto con la mano y nuestro reflejo fue sustituido por una imagen de mi madre, que jugueteaba junto con Ruby mientras lavaban los platos. Reían. Yo me volví hacia Regina y ella me miró, sonriendo.

_ He llevado a tu hermano de vuelta hace unas horas. Tu madre no estaba triste porque hubiese perdido a David... estaba triste porque echaba de menos a Neal._ Me confió._ Le has arreglado la vida.

_ Pero... maté a Robin... y a Garfio._ La miré.

_ Se merecían morir, después de lo que nos hicieron._ Dijo Regina, muy decidida.

_ Sé que Robin te menospreció. No te trató como te mereces. Y quizá Garfio no fuese la persona con la que yo debía estar... pero jamás me hizo daño._ Le dije, aunque no se me notaba tan segura.

_ Nos utilizaron. Nos hicieron creer que éramos para ellos, y nos mantuvieron separadas. Y eso es algo que no voy a perdonar... jamás.

Sentí un escalofrío al ver cómo me miraba. Y es que, comprendía lo que decía. Yo misma me había engañado para fingir que lo que sentía cuando miraba a Regina era algo distinto a lo que era obvio. Si Regina se acostó conmigo cuando me convertí en el oscuro no fue por un arranque de poder, fue para poder acabar con una tensión que había existido desde el mismo día en que nos conocíamos.

_ Lo hecho, hecho está, Emma._ La miré a los ojos._ No te sigas torturando por ello.

Se acercó y me besó en los labios. Es cierto que tenía razón, que lo hecho, hecho estaba, pero sin embargo, el futuro estaba delante de nosotras, y Regina era el ser oscuro. Algo que había sentido desde muy cerca. La miré a los ojos y me decidí.

_ Regina... quiero que detengamos esta venganza._ Dije, mirándola._ Quiero que dejemos a las personas en paz. Que nos centremos en nosotras mismas. Prométemelo.

Regina apartó la mirada un segundo antes de volver a mirarme. Sabía la tentación que suponía el poder que en aquellos momentos llevaba sobre sus hombros. El poder absoluto corrompe de forma absoluta. Pero Regina asintió.

_ De acuerdo. Los que importáis sois Henry y tú. El resto es lo de menos._ Aquello me lo dijo sin pestañear. Yo sonreí y la rodeé con los brazos.

Sabía que tarde o temprano habría que encontrar la forma de enfrentarnos a la oscuridad del interior de Regina. Sin embargo, en aquel momento me sentía feliz. Sabiendo que estaba con la persona con la que debía estar, y teniendo por seguro que Regina haría lo mejor para nosotros.

 _Morgana_

Entrenar... era algo que hacía mucho que no hacía. No esperaba encontrar tantas dificultades para enfrentarme al oscuro. Cora parecía tener más idea sobre el control de la magia del que yo esperaba. Yo siempre había actuado por instinto, y la magia que poseía en esta vida, a diferencia de en la anterior, la había activado en base a mi instinto. Si bien conservaba algunos de los recuerdos de la vida de Morgana Le Fay, borrosos, la magia la había desarrollado por mí misma.

Después de haber estado concentrándome me llevó a la playa. Cora se mantenía serena, como si no tuviese que preocuparse por nada en absoluto. Pero eso podía ser simplemente la superficie, una que escondiera el miedo que se ocultaba en el fondo. Sin embargo, cuando alzó la mano y el suelo empezó a temblar, confieso que me preocupé.

Y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que no me había traído a la playa por capricho. La arena se arremolinó a mi alrededor, formando un remolino. La arena me entraba en los ojos. Repentinamente sentí un golpe en la mejilla, como un puñetazo. Y entonces lo vi, en la arena. Pares de ojos, ojos rojos que me observaban. Desenvainé la espada y ataqué.

Pero sólo golpeaba al aire. La arena se escurría. Y entonces, en medio del batiburrillo, escuché la voz de Cora, que me hablaba pacientemente.

_ Confías en tus ojos._ Me dijo._ Y no debes. Tienes que confiar en tu instinto... en tu magia. En el ojo de tu interior.

Obedecí, y cerré los ojos. Dejar que la magia viese por mí. Y entonces, lo sentí. A través de la tormenta, pude sentir a aquellas criaturas de arena. Lancé un mandoblazo y pude sentir la resistencia de la arena comprimida. Sentí como toda la tormenta se desvanecía. Cora me miró y sonrió un poco.

_ Progresas muy deprisa. Tienes talento natural para esto.

 _Regina_

¿Qué sentido tenía ser el ser oscuro, si no iba a usar mi poder? Un poder que podía consumirme. Tenía la daga en las manos, y la observaba, sentada en aquella silla, en el sótano de la casa. Me encontraba frente a aquel espejo de pared, que me devolvía la mirada de mis brillantes ojos, como burlándose de mí. No sabía qué hacer.

_ Bueno... debes elegir._ Alcé la vista y vi que mi reflejo había variado su postura._ ¿Qué es más importante para ti? ¿Tu venganza? ¿O... la señorita Swan?

Me puse en pie y mi reflejo me imitó. De hecho, cuando di un paso, salió del espejo. Nos quedamos observándonos. Aquel doble no era como los otros que había conjurado. Era mi conciencia, mi mala conciencia, que venía a mofarse de mí.

_ No me has contestado, Regina._ Dijo, sin alterarse._ Llevas décadas ansiando una venganza. Y ahora... ¿Vas a dejarla de lado por esa mujer.

_ Sí._ Dije, con dureza._ Escojo ser feliz. Escojo a Emma y a nuestro hijo.

_ Me decepcionas, Regina._ Suspiró._ ¿Acaso puedo tentarte?

La figura alteró su forma, y se transformó en Emma. Pero aquello no era un simple reflejo. Era la oscuridad de Emma, la que se había hecho parte de ella mientras ella fue el ser oscuro. Y lo confieso, fue tentador. A fin de cuentas, pensar en ambas, dos seres oscuros, combatiendo contra el mundo, era una idea atractiva. Pero la imagen de Henry llegó a mi cabeza, y me devolvió la razón.

_ No, no puedes tentarme._ Le dije._ Has doblegado a muchos, ser oscuro. Los has conquistado. Pero no lo harás conmigo.

_ No lo necesito._ Sonrió._ Me basta con tu oscuridad. Puedes quedarte el resto.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue muy rápido, casi como en un pestañeo. Aquella criatura, formada por la oscuridad de Emma, me arrebató la daga de las manos y me la clavó en el abdomen. Sentí un dolor atroz, y como mi sangre se escapaba de entre mis labios. Y luego, vino la oscuridad.

 _Emma Swan_

Había pasado mucho rato desde que Regina había bajado al sótano, y estaba preocupada. Cuando estaba decidida a bajar, la puerta se abrió repentinamente y una nube negra salió despedida por la ventana, haciéndola añicos. Presa del pánico, bajé corriendo y me encontré a Regina tirada en el suelo. Su traje estaba manchando de sangre.

Lancé un grito y, con las manos temblorosas, llevé los dedos a su cuello. Aún respiraba. Cogí mi móvil y marqué nerviosamente los números, presa del llanto. No me sentía así desde que había visto a Neal morir en mis brazos. Pero esta vez no. No dejaría que la historia se repitiera.

_ ¡Doctor Whale!_ Grité al móvil._ ¡Necesito ayuda!

 _¿?_

 _Juro que destruiré vuestra felicidad... aunque lo último que haga, sea eso._

 ** _Se nos privará de cuanto apreciamos... de cuanto amamos._**

 _¡Váyase de aquí!_

 **¿O qué?**

 _No me subestime... señorita Swan._

 **Soy una idiota**

 _Por fin encuentra algo en lo que podemos estar de acuerdo._

 **No me siento como una salvadora... siento que, a pesar de todo, soy sólo huérfana.**

 _¿Es mi día de suerte? Había venido para matar a Emma. Pero ahora podré matar a los dos idiotas que lo empezaron todo._

Regina... Emma... Regina... o Emma.

Era la primera vez que existía sin un anfitrión. Oscuridad formándose tantos años para crear una propia presencia. Pero de entre la oscuridad que había extraído a todos aquellos en los que había vivido, aquellas dos presencias luchaban en igualdad de condiciones. Observaba cómo se iba formando mi cuerpo. Cómo mi mente iba colocando cada parte en su lugar. El ser oscuro dejaba de ser un parásito... y pasaba a ser algo más.

 _Emma Swan_

Habíamos esperado en aquella sala durante bastante tiempo. No entendía cómo Regina podía estar malherida. Ella era el ser oscuro. Incluso aunque le hubiesen clavado su daga... si no hubiese muerto debería ser capaz sanarse sola. Cuando el doctor Whale salió del quirófano y vi su expresión , me temí lo peor. Me acerqué, con las piernas temblorosas. Henry me había estado apoyando, ya curado de su gripe, pero eso no había reducido la angustia tanto como yo quería.

_ ¿Cómo está?_ Pregunté, mirándole.

_ Está estable._ Dijo Whale, en un susurro._ Puedes verla si quieres.

Suspiré de alivio y entré en la sala. Aquellas máquinas siempre me habían causado malas vibraciones. Regina tenía el respirador bajo la nariz, pero al margen de eso daba la impresión de que simplemente estaba dormida. Me acerqué, apartándole el pelo de la cara, y le di un beso en la frente.

_ No vuelvas a asustarme así._ Le pedí._ Algo dentro de mí me dice que te pondrás bien... pero aún así estoy asustada.

En parte me sentía culpable. Algo me decía que tenía que ver con mi petición de abandonar la venganza. Había una silla junto a la camilla. Y allí me senté, observándola.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bueno, se suponía que me tocaba un capítulo de The Wicked maze pero... cuando vi el 5x01 decidí hacer uno más de este, que se nos acaba, a decir verdad. Bueno Love, no es lo que esperabas, pero algo me dice que te gustará este capítulo.**

* * *

 _¿?_

Observaba el espejo, que me devolvía la mirada. Una mirada marcada por la heterocromía. Un ojo azul, y otro oscuro. Mis rasgos estaban delineados. Ni Emma ni Regina. Los rasgos se habían combinado de la mejor forma posible. Mientras me observaba pensé muchos nombres. Pero ninguno me sonaba bien, y me decidí por ir a lo sencillo. Decidí llamarme a mí misma Remma. Me había vestido con una armadura y me disponía a hacer acto de presencia. Confieso que tenía curiosidad por ver las consecuencias que mi caos había generado.

 _Morgana_

Estaba preparada. Anzu se había ocupado de enseñarme todo lo que necesitaba. Mi magia blanca era más fuerte que nunca. Excalibur seguía sin obedecerme del todo, sin darme sus talentos, pero confiaba en que la magia bastase para hacer entrar en razón a Regina. La oscuridad dejaba un rastro imposible de ignorar para alguien como yo.

Sin embargo, me llevé una sorpresa al sentir como aquel rastro me llevaba a los bosques. No creía que fuese a encontrar a Regina allí. Acabé en mitad de un claro, y frente a mí, aquella criatura. Aquello, fuese lo que fuese, no era Regina, ni mucho menos.

Ataviada con aquella armadura, daba miedo. Sus desiguales ojos me miraban, y una sonrisa poco humana adornaba su rostro. Yo temblé un poco, sin poder evitarlo, pero aferré a Excalibur con fuerza, fingiéndome más poderosa de lo que en realidad me sentía.

_ ¿Qué ocurre, Morgana?_ Se rió._ Te noto tensa.

_ Te doy una última oportunidad. Vuelve conmigo y detén esta locura._ Le exigí.

_ ¿Contigo?_ Una risa demente, que mezclaba dos voces, salió de sus labios._ No, contigo no, Morgana. Después de tantos años, te has convertido en un ser de pura luz. Y eso es justo lo que quiero evitar.

_ Eres mi oscuridad, tu sitio está conmigo._ La señalé con la espada.

_ Ya no decides por mí._ Se crujió el cuello._ Ya sé a quién busco, dentro de quién quiero estar. Y esa persona no eres tú.

Aquello acababa aquel día. Así lo había decidido. Las palabras no iban a acabar con ella. Tendría que ser la magia. Alcé la mano, y lancé un rayo de luz que le dio de lleno. Se descompuso, como una mancha de tinta, y por un segundo pensé que la había vencido. Sin embargo, volvió a recomponerse detrás de mí, y cuando menos lo esperaba, me dio un empujón.

Sentí un escalofrío al cruzar una línea naranja que había pintada en el suelo. Vi cómo ella sonreí, y después la perdí de vista. La línea naranja del suelo había desaparecido. Alcé la mano, tratando de usar mi magia para iluminar la oscuridad del bosque... pero mi magia había desaparecido. Me había empujado fuera de la ciudad. Y ahora no podía volver.

 _Emma Swan._

Llevaba todo el tiempo junto a Regina. No quería separarme de ella. Apenas me había separado para ir al baño, y confieso que la silla no era precisamente cómoda. Por momentos escogía el suelo para reposar. Pero afortunadamente estaba en la silla cuando Henry decidió hacer acto de presencia. Me habría muerto de vergüenza si me hubiese encontrado tirada en el suelo.

_ ¿Cómo está?_ Me preguntó.

_ Sigue estable, pero no parece tener intención de despertar._ Susurré, mirándola. Parecía dormir plácidamente y nada más.

_ He comprado algo para ayudarla a regresar._ Dijo, sonriendo._ Bueno… cuando yo caí en la habitación en llamas, ella me ayudó y yo quiero devolverle el favor.

_ ¿Qué has comprado?_ Pregunté con interés.

Henry se sacó del bolsillo tres colgantes de plata, que llevaban por adorno una pequeña estrella. Una morada, otra roja y otra amarilla. Eran una monada.

_ Pensé que la ayudarían a encontrar el camino de vuelta si nos los ponemos.

Sonaba a una tontería, pero lo cierto es que había escuchado tonterías antes que nos habían salvado la vida. Me acerqué a Regina y le coloqué el colgante en el cuello, dándole un beso en la frente. Henry ya había visto suficiente de parte de ambas como para saber que aquello era absolutamente normal. Me puse el mío y me acerqué para darle un beso en la frente.

_ Tengo que ir al baño un segundo, Henry._ Le dije._ ¿Puedes quedarte aquí con Regina hasta que vuelva?

Henry asintió y yo salí de la habitación. Llevaba ya horas conteniéndome, y fue una verdadera liberación poder liberarme de esa tensión. Cuando me lavaba las manos, sin embargo, una tensión mucho mayor hizo acto de presencia. Había una cosa esperándome frente a la puerta. Y usé la palabra cosa porque no se me ocurría una palabra mejor.

Por momentos parecía una persona, Regina… o yo. Pero luego se descomponía en lo que parecía ser una formación de alquitrán. Aquella cosa era el ser oscuro, una vez más. Di un paso atrás, aterrada, pero aquella cosa se acercó, y yo me topé contra la pared.

_ ¿Qué quieres?_ Pregunté, sin poder evitarlo.

_ Pensé que podría alcanzar la perfección sin un anfitrión._ La voz de aquella cosa era un batiburrillo, una mezcla de múltiples voces._ Pero me equivocaba. Estaba cansado de la soledad… y ahora he encontrado el modo.

Se me echó encima y pude sentir cómo me aferraba. Mantuve la boca cerrada con todas mis fuerzas, al igual que los ojos, tratando de mantener las manos en los oídos para que no pudiese entrar por allí. Pero había una zona que había dejado desprotegida, y cuando noté como aquel alquitrán subía por entre mis piernas sentí un escalofrío y tuve que gritar.

Craso error. La oscuridad entró por mi boca, y una vez lo hizo, ya no pude luchar de ninguna manera. Me dejé caer el suelo. Cuando terminó sentí el estómago lleno, pesado. Abrí los ojos y me miré en el espejo. Esta vez no era pelirroja.

Mi larga melena tenía un color plateado, cayendo sin control por ambos lados de mi cabeza, como una leona. Mis ojos estaban delineados, marcados, profundos. Mi ropa había desaparecido, y en su lugar me encontraba ataviada con una gabardina negra, guantes de cuero, y unas botas con un ligero tacón.

Y en mi cabeza había un solo pensamiento, una simple idea que se repetía, una orden que debía cumplir para poder volver a tener pensamientos propios, que venía desde lo más profundo de mi estómago, donde sentía ese peso. Debía ir a buscar a Regina.

 _Morgana Pendragón._

Cuando crucé de nuevo la linde, ayudada por Cora, vi que traía a Lily consigo. A fin de cuentas, había prometido liberarla de su maldición a cambio del adiestramiento que Cora me había dado. De modo que alcé la mano, buscándola, pero cual mi sorpresa al darme cuenta de que…

_... La oscuridad no está._ Dije, en un susurro._ Está limpia.

_ ¿Estás intentando engañarme?_ Lily se acercó, alzando el puño, y yo di un paso atrás.

_ Lo juro… se la han llevado._ Dije. Y estaba siendo sincera.

_ Pero no me siento distinta._ Dijo Lily, que seguía tensa.

_ ¿Ha sido el oscuro?_ Preguntó Cora._ Porque no he sentido su presencia cerca de la mansión.

_ No le haría falta._ Dije, en un susurro._ Sin un anfitrión es magia pura. Debería ser capaz de poder atraer cualquier hechizo de magia negra y romperlo para hacerse más fuerte. Pero… ¿Para qué? Si ya es invencible… para qué ir resolviendo vidas… sería justo lo contrario de lo que buscaría. ¿Para qué querría más poder?

 _Emma Swan_

Encontré el hospital extrañamente silencioso. Era como si todos los sonidos que normalmente lo llenaban ahora me fueran ajenos, porque yo no dejaba de pensar en que tenía que llegar a Regina. Atravesé todo el lugar y me dirigí hacia la habitación. Henry seguía allí, ajeno a todo lo que había pasado, pero lo entendió en cuanto me vio. Yo alcé la mano y di una sola orden, sin perder la compostura.

_ Duerme.

Henry se quedó dormido sobre la silla y no dio más problemas. Yo me dirigí directamente hacia mi amada, observándola. Fui desconectando uno por uno todos los aparatos que estaban sujetos a su cuerpo. La máquina empezó a pitar, de forma molesta, y alcé la mano, provocando que se apagase. Acerqué mis labios a los de Regina y se los abrí.

De entre mis labios empezó a manar aquella sustancia, tan similar al petróleo, que condensaba la oscuridad que me había convertido en el ser oscuro una vez más. Sentí como el peso de mi estómago desaparecía mientras esas tinieblas se iban colando dentro de Regina. Abrió los ojos, que emitieron un destello morado, y luego se volvió hacia mí.

_ Emma…

Nos miramos unos segundos. Las heridas de Regina habían cicatrizado y desaparecido a velocidad pasmosa. Estaba como nueva. Ya no tenía que preocuparme. Me tomó entre sus brazos y desaparecimos. Pestañeé y me encontré en la habitación. Regina alzó la mano y mi ropa desapareció, quedando doblada en una butaca. Yo la miré, alzando una ceja.

_ Eso es trampa._ Me quejé.

_ Emma… Cállate._ Me dijo, en tono autoritario.

Parecía que la oscuridad había comenzado a fraguar en ella y que tenía las ideas bien claras. Se deshizo de su vestido como había hecho con el mío y me lanzó sobre la cama. Y entonces lo sentí. Sentí como si miles de manos me acariciasen por todo el cuerpo. El estremecimiento no se hizo esperar al tiempo que la reina se tumbaba sobre mí.

Mis manos, insuficientes comparadas con aquellas manos que recorrían mi anatomía, buscaron recorrer todo su cuerpo. Sus labios buscaron los míos, y yo cedí y abrí las piernas, notando como aquellas manos fantasmas abusaban de mí sin la menor compasión. Regina se incorporó y descendí para recompensarla con mis labios. Ella se incorporó y yo continué con mi tarea. Sus suspiros eran música para mis oídos. Íbamos a pasar la eternidad juntas. Y dudaba que llegase a aburrirme.

 _Morgana_

El rastro ahora se me hacía difícil de seguir, se bifurcaba y resultaba difícil encuadrarlo. Excalibur vibraba, casi como si sintiese miedo. Pero yo no podía echarme atrás. Ya estaba decidido. Con la oscuridad de Lily o sin ella, debía encargarme del ser oscuro. La sorpresa llegó cuando me posicioné frente a la casa y observé a Emma y Regina, esperándome. Y entonces lo entendí todo. Horrorosamente.

Había absorbido toda aquella magia negra para poder dividirse, para poder mantener a dos personas como el ser oscuro. Y así no volver a sentir la soledad. A pesar de todo, alcé a Excalibur y ataqué, dispuesta a hacerlo con todas mis fuerzas. Y eso fue un error.

Ambas alzaron la mano, atacando mi arma con su magia negra. La espada no pudo soportarlo y se hizo añicos. Y entonces sentí miedo de verdad, en lo más profundo de mí. Regina y Emma no parecían tener ninguna prisa mientras se dirigían hacia mi persona. Caminaba hacia atrás, de modo que no pude evitar tropezar y caer al suelo. Continuaba intentando arrastrarme.

_ Ya está bien, Morgana._ Dijo la reina.

_ Hemos decidido.

Mi espalda encontró un árbol, y observé como ambas alzaban la mano a la vez. No había compasión en su mirada, pero si una decisión tajante, irrefrenable. Y supe que había llegado el final de mi vida cuando ambas manos se iluminaron. Pude sentir como los relámpagos me golpeaban al mismo tiempo. Sentí como mi carne se carbonizaba hasta que mi conciencia se apagó, con un dolor insufrible.

 _Emma_

Morgana ahora no era más que una montaña de polvo. Todas las amenazas reales que existían para nosotras habían desaparecido. Regina había guardado el sombrero del hechicero donde nadie pudiese encontrarlo, y pronto la daga estaría en un lugar similar. Habíamos ganado. ¿Por qué sentía entonces ese vacío en mi corazón, como si algo estuviese mal? La inmortalidad era el sueño que todos los seres humanos tenían a lo largo de su vida.

Y sin embargo, había algo que me preocupaba. ¿Qué debía temer cuando sabía que Regina estaría conmigo todo el tiempo? ¿Acaso había algo en lo que no había pensado?

 _2000 años más tarde…_


	15. Chapter 15

**No voy a disculparme por esto. El capítulo 5x02 es BASURA y si no escribía no iba a poder sobrevivir. En cualquier caso, este es el capítulo final... o no (TAN TAN TAN). En cualquier caso, está lleno de referencias obvias a algo, y no voy a ocultarlo, el que lo vea puede darme la paliza si quiere. Pero necesitaba un héroe... y escogí mi favorito... y el que más sentido tenía para esta historia.**

 **PD: Para todos... pero especialmente para Love Girl, que es la que más me sigue ahora mismo. Leer este capítulo implica aceptar que no vais a matarme. Dicho queda, es una cláusula oculta.**

* * *

 _Cuenta la leyenda, que milenios atrás, se produjo una ancestral batalla entre dos fuerzas adversas. El ser oscuro, al que todos conocemos, y las fuerzas de la luz. Una heroína se alzó, espada en mano, con el objetivo de detener al ser de las tinieblas… Fracasó. El ser oscuro renació, dividido en aquellas a las que ya podemos nombrar como las reinas de la oscuridad. Aquellas que, durante miles de años, han dominado sobre nuestras tierras. Storybrooke no solía ser entonces como lo es ahora. Los manuscritos encontrados hablan sobre cosas que a día de hoy nadie creería. Esos hechos absurdos llegan a narrar incluso que nuestras tiranas… alguna vez fueron heroínas._

 _La heroína fracasó… y su arma se hizo pedazos. Excalibur demostró no ser capaz de vencer a la oscuridad que, durante tantos años, su ama había rehuido. Será otra espada la que guía a una nueva heroína a la victoria, la que nos salve de estos milenios oscuros. Una que no flaqueará… como lo hizo Excalibur._

 _¿?_

Dicen que la comida se compone de la tragedia y el tiempo. Pero por más tiempo que haya pasado, yo sigo sin encontrarle la gracia. He pasado por las tumbas de mis seres queridos y he dejado flores. Storybrooke era a día de hoy más un poblado que una ciudad. El bosque había devorado lo que en su día fue una ciudad, y más tarde desierto. La topografía de Storybrooke había cambiado a lo largo de los años de forma tremendamente invasiva. A sus majestades no les gustaba la monotonía. Un día sus súbditos se despertaban y encontraban sus casas cambiadas de lugar. Todo lo que veían en el horizonte cambiaba. Solía ocurrir una vez cada cien años. Quizá unas cuantas más, si no se ponían de acuerdo.

En cualquier caso, en aquel momento, avanzaba subida en un caballo por el bosque, una sensación que había echado de menos. Desde que había perdido a la mujer que amaba, y a mi hijastra, había pasado mucho tiempo encerrada. En cuanto a mí, hacía tiempo que volvía a estar indecisa sobre mi nombre. Había cambiado ya muchas veces. Cora… Anzu. En su momento escogí llamarme Cora. Pero ya no había razón. Lo cierto es que tampoco hablaba con nadie desde hace mucho, por lo que no veía demasiado sentido a esa decisión.

El caballo se detuvo, lanzando un relincho, cuando lo que parecía ser un pequeño templo, hizo acto de presencia. Había intentado entrar muchas veces, pero había sido inútil. Mi oscuridad mantenía la puerta fuera de mi alcance, al igual que a Emma y Regina. Sin embargo, en nuestro último encuentro habían extraído mi oscuridad para quitarme mi inmortalidad. Ya no era un vampiro. Tenía esos cinco mil año a mis espaldas pero ahora era una simple mortal, una humana que, sin embargo, sí que podía atravesar aquella puerta. Encontré unas largas escaleras que bajaban hacia lo desconocido.

Y finalmente, situada en un pedestal, la vi. Una espada, cuyo filo resplandecía en aquella estancia sólo iluminada por las luces de las antorchas que colgaban de las paredes, y que se habían encendido cuando entré en la habitación. Me acerqué al arma y tomé aire, observando el arma que tenía ante mí.

Rodeé la empuñadura con ambas manos y di un fuerte tirón. Confieso que, durante un segundo, esperaba que las fuerzas me fallaran. Pero el acero se separó de la roca y alcé la espada. La tierra se abrió sobre mi cabeza, y el resplandor del sol llenó la estancia. Un rayo de luz manó de la hoja y se elevó hacia los cielos. La luz me envolvió y sentí paz. Una que hacía mucho que no sentía.

 _Emma Swan_

Todo el tiempo del mundo. En primera instancia podía parecer que era suficiente para aburrirse. Pero los que dijeran aquello no nos conocían a Regina ni a mí. Había sido mucho tiempo, pero seguíamos estando igual de unidas. Por ello me sorprendió tanto encontrarme sola en la cama aquella mañana. Aquello sólo pasaba una vez al año. Regina seguía llevando la cuenta de cómo fluía el tiempo. Yo hacía mucho que había perdido aquella noción.

Llevé la mano al colgante que llevaba colgado del cuello y suspiré. Aquella época del año deprimía mucho a Regina. Iba a necesitarme, por más que se empeñase en creer que tenía que sobrellevarlo sola. Desaparecí, envuelta en humo, y aparecí una vez más en la planta baja del palacio. Sabía exactamente donde estaría Regina.

En el cementerio. Muchas personas habían muerto en Storybrooke, pero la tumba que iba a visitar era la más antigua que quedaba en pie, porque ella misma se había encargado de ello. El resto de la ciudad cambiaba con el tiempo, pero no aquel rincón.

Regina se encontraba arrodilla ante la tumba, que tenía forma de cruz. Un amuleto colgaba de ella, como si la parte superior de la cruz hiciera las veces de sostén para el colgante que había en ella. Uno que hacía juego con los que llevábamos nosotras.

_ Regina tienes que dejar de martirizarte._ Me dijo, en un susurro.

_ Le prometí que cambiaría… que sería una heroína._ Susurró, pasando las manos sobre la tumba de nuestro hijo. Henry había tenido una larga vida y había muerto de viejo, hacía tanto tiempo que mi memoria se difuminaba._ Pero en cuanto se fue volví a convertirme en esto, Emma.

Me miró a los ojos, con ese brillo atenuado en los suyos. Suspiré, apartándome el cabello blanco de la cara, y me acurruqué a su lado. La miré a los ojos y acerqué mis labios a los suyos para consolarla. Le di un beso y la miré a los ojos.

_ Eh… tranquila… ¿Vale?_ Le dije, quitándole del rostro una lágrima traviesa que se había escapado de su ojo derecho._ Tienes que serenarte.

_ Estoy cansada, Emma. De esta ciudad… de nuestros súbditos… quiero irme._ Me dijo._ Irme contigo a algún lugar que no esté lleno de recuerdos. No importa cuánto reformemos esta ciudad, Emma. Sigue siendo el mismo sitio.

Iba a decirle a Regina una vez más que no podíamos irnos, que los límites de la ciudad eran igual de reales que lo habían sido todos aquellos años, y que si hasta entonces todos los antiguos portales que habíamos visto estaban sellados, resultaría imposible. Pero las palabras murieron en mi garganta y, en lugar de ello, elevé un dedo para señalar al cielo. Una columna de luz azul acababa de aparecer, emergiendo del bosque.

 _Anzu_

Había tomado mi decisión. El pedestal se había abierto y había revelado la funda de la espada que colgué a mi espalda. Mientras volvía al caballo me había percatado de algo en mi reflejo. Mi pelo ya no era ni oscuro y pelirrojo. Ahora era del color del oro. Me monté en el caballo y me dirigí directamente al castillo. No habría florituras, ni despedidas. No quedaba nadie a quién dárselas.

Sin embargo no podía evitar pasar por la ciudadela antes de llegar al castillo, y encontrarme con los súbditos, que se me quedaron observando mientras el caballo posaba sus pies sobre los adoquines de la carretera que se había formado. Un anciano se me acercó, tosiendo, y yo le miré a los ojos.

_ ¿Vas a enfrentarte a las reinas, no es cierto?

_ ¿Cómo puede saberlo?_ Pregunté, bajándome de la montura.

_ Por la forma en que te brillan los ojos._ Dijo, sonriendo._ Es peligroso que vayas sola. Quiero que te lleves esto.

Había algo extraño en esa frase que me había dicho y que me había dejado algo congelada. Sin embargo, tomé el traje que me dio. Una túnica de color verde, unos guantes sin dedos, una cota de malla. Asentí, entré en su casa y me cambié

 _Regina_

Estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Las personas no debían vivir tanto. Y yo estaba cansada. Cansada de que cada día fuese idéntico al anterior. Emma era toda mi vida, y no bastaba para borrar el recuerdo de mi hijo. La soledad era más aterradora de lo que creía. Yo pasaba la mano por aquel amuleto de mi cuello, con lágrimas en los ojos. Henry había sido una pieza clave en mi vida, y sin él estaba rota.

Por ello, casi estaba esperando a aquella mujer cuando atravesó la puerta, espada en mano. No iba a rendirme sin luchar. Era lo más interesante que había ocurrido en siglos. Alcé la mano, invocando una gigantesca llamarada, que lancé contra la rubia.

Las llamas la rodearon, y lo di por terminado. Sin embargo Anzu, lanzando un grito, hizo un giro y provocó que las llamas se extinguieran. La espada que llevaba en las manos brilló, como si mi ataque en lugar de herirla la hubiese hecho aún más fuerte. Alcé la mano y una lluvia de relámpagos cayó sobre ella. Sin embargo, la espada, como un pararrayos, absorbió la electricidad. Y ella dio un mandoblazo al aire. Para mi sorpresa, la electricidad volvió directamente hacia mí y recibí la descarga. Aquello dolió más de lo que imaginaba. Incluso llegué a caer al suelo. Pero me puse en pie, y le dirigí la mirada a aquella mujer.

_ Debí saber que esto acabaría así._ Me reí un poco._ Tú y yo. Madre e hija, combatiendo a muerte. ¿Cómo si no?

_ Podrías haberte encargado del ser oscuro, Regina. Y nos habríamos ahorrado todo esto._ Dijo, apuntándome con esa espada que, confieso, imponía mucho más que Excalibur.

_ ¿Y dejar a Emma sola?_ Aquello me ofendió._ Yo jamás haría eso.

_ Es una lástima que un amor como ese, tan puro, se haya dado en tan malas circunstancias._ Ella suspiró._ Y que tenga que acabar de forma tan abrupta.

Preparó su espada, y entendí que no iba a vencerla usando la magia, o al menos no hechizos simples. Hice aparecer una espada y me puse en posición. Ella se lanzó en mi dirección, y los aceros chocaron. Nunca había visto a nadie que moviese la espada de esa manera. Su arma era mucho más larga que la mía, y sin embargo la movía con la misma soltura.

_ Hacía milenios que no encontraba a alguien de tu talento._ Me dijo, dando un paso atrás y coronando con una estocada que yo pude bloquear. Le di una patada y tuvo que echarse atrás.

_ Nunca has visto a alguien como yo._ Le aclaré, lanzando un mandoble.

Pero fue un error. Anzu se encogió, rodó por el suelo y, cuando quise darme cuenta, la espada me atravesaba el esternón. Sentí como si fuego me atravesara las venas. Las piernas me fallaron y me derrumbé, cayendo al suelo sin más.

 _Emma Swan_

Regina estaba tardando demasiado. Llevaba un buen rato en la mesa del comedor, comiendo pan. Y entonces lo sentí. Como si una gran espada me atravesara el pecho. Y supe, de inmediato, que algo estaba muy mal. Me puse en pie y comencé a correr por el castillo, siguiendo mi instinto. Llegué a olvidar que podía transportarme mágicamente. Y cuando la encontré, el horror hizo presa de mí. Me volví hacia Anzu, que observaba en silencio, y noté como la ira me invadía por completo.

_ ¿Qué has hecho?_ Mi grito provocó una onda de choque que envió a Anzu al otro extremo de la habitación y la dejó inconsciente. Yo me acerqué a Regina y llevé las manos al mango de la espada. Sentía que me quemaba. Tiré con todas mis fuerzas, y finalmente la separé de Regina, para hacerla a un lado.

_ No pasa nada._ Murmuré._ Te pondrás bien, como siempre. Somos los seres oscuros… no puede pasarnos nada.

Regina notó lo tensa que tenía la voz. Ella llevaba la tristeza marcada en los ojos mientras se esforzaba por respirar.

_ Mírate la mano, Emma._ Susurró.

Y yo lo hice. Mi mano seguía quemada, ardía. Una herida así normalmente tardaría segundos en reponerse. Negué con la cabeza y extendí las manos para curar a Regina yo misma. Pero no ocurrió nada y negué con la cabeza.

_ No…_ Dije, con simpleza.

_ Emma… es la hora._ La miré a los ojos. Lloré. Porque aquello era más de lo que podía soportar._ Lo siento… pero… tengo que dejarte sola.

La rodeé con los brazos, sintiendo como su calor iba escapándose de su cuerpo. Lloré y sentí las lágrimas de Regina. La besé y luego la acomodé entre mis brazos. Hasta que dejó de llorar. La dejé caer en el suelo y la observé. Parecía que simplemente estaba durmiendo, pero yo sabía bien que no era así.

_ Encontraré el modo._ Dije, sin dejar de mirarla._ Te tendré de vuelta. Juro que te encontraré.

Cuando escuché a Anzu ponerse en pie, no lo dudé un segundo y alcé la mano, haciéndola estallar en llamas antes de que pudiese alcanzar su espada. Una furia entristecida se había apoderado de mí por completo. Ataqué al arma, con todos los hechizos que conocía y, sin embargo, la espada permaneció impasible, casi como si se burlase de mí. Pero eso era secundario. Mi decisión estaba tomada. Y tenía mucho trabajo que hacer.

 _3 meses después._

Aquella espada seguía clavada en mitad de mi salón. Pero aquel día, por primera vez, sería útil. A un lado, el cerebro que en su día Zelena esculpió a través del de Gold. Al otro, un corazón, y frente a la espada, un bebé recién nacido. El conjuro que Zelena usó en su día, había funcionado, y ahora, lo haría otra vez. La columna de luz se elevó hasta los cielos, y yo no pude más que sonreír mientras me adentraba en ella. Tenía mucho que hacer. Pero iba a volver a ver a Regina, costara lo que costara.

 _Fin del libro primero_

 _Trailer Del libro segundo_

 _Regina Mills_

_ Storybrooke…_ Repetí, observando aquel cartel que estaba delante de mí. Tomé una vez más el mapa que llevaba en el asiento del copiloto y lo miré. Estaba parada en mitad de la carretera, pero no había nadie más._ No, no viene en el mapa.

Eso explicaba que hubiese tardado tanto en encontrar la ciudad. Normalmente no hacía trabajos a domicilio, y mucho menos aceptaba mudarme para realizar mi oficio mientras durase el trabajo, pero lo cierto es que la suma desorbitada que se me ofrecía bien merecía pensarlo. Aún no había aceptado, pero tampoco había nada que me retuviese fuera. Ya no.

El pueblo era apacible, pero más grande de lo que esperaba en un principio. De hecho, me costó más de lo que esperaba llegar a la dirección que me habían dado. Era media tarde, y la noche se acercaba. Solía ser muy puntual, pero en este caso me había retrasado más de lo que quisiera. Casi me dio algo de vergüenza el acercarme a golpear en la puerta.

 _Miss Swan Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer, _rezaba el rótulo sobre la puerta. No esperaba que me citasen en una tienda. Aunque lo cierto es que si estaba en su horario de trabajo era comprensible. Entré y la campanita sonó para indicar mi presencia.

La dueña de la tienda estaba sobre el mostrador, jugando con un metrónomo cuando entré. Era una mujer rubia, que no debía alcanzar siquiera la treintena. Alzó la vista y me miró, con fijeza. Sonrió, de forma un tanto siniestra. Me estremecí.

_ Supongo que usted es la señorita Swan._ Dije, recordando el cartel de la entrada.

_ Así es. Y usted es Regina Mills._ dio la vuelta al mostrador y me miró._ Yo la he contratado.

_ ¿Y el chico?_ Pregunté.

_ Está en mi casa. Quería hablar con usted antes de presentárselo._ Me dijo. A fin de cuentas, aquello era lógico.

 _Emma Swan (Pasado)_

_ Sigo sin entenderlo._ La reina me miró a través de los barrotes._ ¿Para qué has creado esta maldición?

Yo sonreí, de oreja a oreja. Zelena Mills, una vez más, hacía las preguntas menos adecuadas. Lo cierto es que, convertirla en reina me había costado una eternidad, y demostraba que no daba la talla para el trabajo una y otra vez. No me extrañaba que, sin mi interferencia, Cora hubiese sido capaz de deshacerse de ella sin sentir el menor remordimiento.

_ Por la misma razón por la que tú quieres vengarte, Zelena._ Me reí._ Por amor.

_ Esa razón es estúpida._ Dijo, cruzándose de brazos._ El amor es debilidad, lo sabes bien.

_ Querida… no tienes ni idea… de las estupideces que una puede llegar a hacer por amor._ Me acomodé en mi celda._ Ya tienes lo que querías… ahora vete.


End file.
